


"I♥U", it's not a lie!

by draqlasdaughter



Category: Bjyx, zsww, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Suspense, Uniq - Freeform, XNINE - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, ZhanBo, Zhanyi, bjyx - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqlasdaughter/pseuds/draqlasdaughter
Summary: Wang Yibo was known as a big, big liar. He was lying maybe because of his rich imagination, maybe because of life circumstances forcing him to lie, maybe...maybe...But at some point everything got out of control, and he needed to live hidden in his own apartment, while everyone was thinking that he was gone abroad, including his sister, who rented his apartment  (supposedly empty)  to, no other but to Xiao Zhan.
Relationships: Wang Yibo/ Xiao Zhan - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. 01 Kiss me now, meet me later!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 01 

Wang Yibo was walking slowly on the university hallway, heading for the building exit.  
He startled when his arm was grabbed harshly by his best friend Cho Seungyoun, a Korean student attending the same faculty with him:  
"Hey, Bo-bo, you've almost bumped your face onto the glass door, why are you so deeply drown in your thoughts?  
Did something bad happen during your classes, today?"

"No, Seunggie, the senior year is damn hard, but thank god, everything went well today.  
Ugh, just the same old usual sh!t...money sh!t!"

"So sorry, I would help you, but this month, my folks were able to send me money only for paying to my landlady the rent and the food she cooks for me.  
And you know that the landlady is my mom's cousin, she would inform my parents right away if I would postpone her with the money payment."

"Don't worry Seunggie, I will solve my problem in the end, like I always do, thank you anyway, you are such a true friend."

Wang Yibo is again in a big sh!t...nothing new, though!

But this time he really needs a quick solution!

He is so sick to be always taken for the family laughter, he is so sick with his sister to be praised for every small achievement, in comparison with her useless little brother.  
His sister chose to attend the medical college, while Wang Yibo enrolled himself to the modern music university, dreaming to become a singer and dancer...Outrageous choices in his parents' vision!  
Shen Yue is a fine, normal person, unlike her brother, according to the standards and expectations of the Chinese society, also to their parents' beliefs.

Shen Yue graduated this year and will get married in two days, and he has no money to buy or at least to rent a tuxedo, and he doesn't want to ask from his parents, not as they wouldn't give him.  
Just that he doesn't want to listen for the thousandth time same endless bull sh!t: "I've told you so, but you didn't want to listen! If you've had chosen a normal college, something like your sister did, now you would have been able to earn money by working during the summer vacation in a hospital, like your sister used to do when she was still a student!"

His parents agreed to pay for his studies, for the rented room and the food costs, they sometimes even give him a small sum for other needs, but he spends all of his extra money on concert tickets, albums, and other things like that. Therefore he is always broke.

Yibo would be happy to not attend the wedding and meet all those gossiping relatives, but he can't!   
He loves his family, as annoying as they are, and he knows that they love him, too, in their own way.  
The most he loves his grandmother, who has been always supported toward him in everything he did, and stood beside him when he came out to his family.   
She convinced him to give up on bragging with his countless numbers of girlfriends, and to stop lying about his sexual preferences, at least to himself.  
His granny would help him with the needed money, for sure, like she did so many other times, but Yibo doesn't want to bother her with such trivial things, not now when she was just been discharged from the hospital, a day ago, after a complicated surgical intervention.

" Bo-bo, I have a brilliant idea, come with me!  
We still have time to get on there!", Seungyoun shouted, after checking out her wristwatch and started dragging her friend toward the bus station.

During the bus ride, she explained to him that a famous foreign film production agency needs students for an experiment.  
All what Seungyoun has heard from a colleague is that they give you 100$ to kiss another student, a stranger you have never met before the kiss.

"Umph, sounds too easy for 100 bucks, I can do that!  
Yet, I hope it's just a kiss, nothing else!", Yibo mused to himself.

As the bus driver explained to them where to look for the said agency, the two friends found easily an imposing building, with the agency's huge logo shining on the front...So nothing could be fishy about all this thingy, how Yibo was tempted at first to believe.

The receptionist asked from them their student ID-s, for the registration, then told them to take the elevator for the 21st floor, room number 520, with the big banner displayed on the door:"Kiss me now, meet me later!"

After entering the room 520, a young, polite, girl guided them to the registration office:  
"First you need to sign this affidavit that you do not suffer from any contagious disease that could be transmitted through oral contact, meaning your kissing partner will be in no danger to get infected with any kind of virus.  
We accept for this experiment a total of 20 subjects, we need 6 more persons and the submission will be closed.  
Okay, now this machine will pull out a number for each of you.  
That's right, so you, Cho Seungyoun, are number 14, and you, Wang Yibo, are number 10.  
I will introduce now a ball with number 14 in the GIRLS bowl, and a ball with number 10 in the BOYS bowl."

"It would be awesome for us to draw each other's number, that way we wouldn't have to kiss who knows whom.  
Even though it would be weird to kiss my best friend.", Wang Yibo chuckled.

"Oh, so you two are not boyfriend and girlfriend?", the employee exclaimed.

"No, he is gay, also my best friend.   
Oh, my!  
Sorry, Bo-Bo, I shouldn't have said it, it just slipped out...", Seungyoun mumbled, hiding her embarrassment by back hugging her bestie.

"Don't worry, Seunggie, it's not a lie, besides I'm not ashamed with whom I am.", Yibo smiled, squeezing her hand in a comforting gesture. 

The agency employee continued to explain:  
"A machine will extract the matching numbers, as to nothing but hazard to decide who with whom will kiss.  
Okay, now I will put these covers on your eyes and I will guide you in the waiting room, where you will take a seat in one of the cubicles. There are 20 cubicles on there. Please, don't try to peek at the other cubicles. After all, this experiment is about kissing a stranger.  
When you'll hear your number being called you can stand up and walk a few steps outside the cubicle. A staff member will take you to the filming studio located at the end of the waiting room.  
You can remove the eyes cover only when the film director will tell you so.  
After the whole scene will be filmed, a colleague of mine will take care of giving you the money, but only after signing some papers that you agree with the recorded scene to become our agency's property.   
Good day, and have fun!"

-000-

~Few hours later~

"Now that you're telling me you have 200$ instead of 100, I say to better rent the tuxedo, not to buy it, that way you will have some extra money to buy a present, too, for the bride.  
You should order another coffee, this is cold already, I even started to get worried about your lateness.  
Order your coffee and tell me everything, I'm about to die from curiosity!", Seungyoun said, calling the waiter and squirming impatiently in her seat.

After taking a long sip from his coffee, not even feeling the liquid burning his lips, Wang Yibo started his telling:  
"Oh my god, Seunggie, I am f.u.c.k.e.d.u.p!  
And this time nobody and nothing can save me!"

"What?!  
What?!  
What happened?!  
Bo-bo, don't scare me like that!"

"I think I fell in love!  
And I know nothing about him, except that he is beautiful, sexy, supposedly smart and a hell of a great kisser!  
I don't know his name, don't know where he studies, where he lives, I only know that I am in love!  
They say that love is a beautiful feeling, but all I feel is pain and desperation!  
I am fu*ked up like I never have been, my whole life!  
Now what to do?!!!"

"Phew, my heart started to beat again, what a hell Yibo, you almost gave me a heart attack.   
This is not the end of the world, luckily nobody died, we will figure out something, don't worry!  
They say that love always finds its way!  
Now take a deep breath, calm down and tell me everything!", Seungyoun smiled, taking his friend's trembling hand in a comforting squeeze. 

"You know that the director told us that we are allowed to touch each other with our hands.  
My number was matched with girl number 1, but believe me, she was nothing close to a number one girl...rather she should have been number 666, the number of the beast!  
She really scared me to death!  
Imagine me, standing on there, blindfolded and waiting for something pleasant to happen.  
Instead of that, my hand was grabbed harshly and I started hearing some weird noises, like a sniffing sound, while my hand was ghosted by something like a warm breeze. I figured out later that she was sniffing the scent of my hand.  
Suddenly she gave to my palm a long lick, and right after she engulfed my pointing finger, giving it a finger blow job, if this expression is legit.  
Okay, my match is a pervert girl, I thought to myself.  
But it was not over yet!  
She grabbed violently my sweater at my chest and jumped in my lap, snaking her legs around my waist, then started to pull my hair...pretty painful I must add... while sucking my nose with her greedy mouth!  
Luckily I blew my nose a few minutes before entering the studio!  
Anyway, she halted only when she heard my choking groans from the lack of air.  
All what I was doing in those moments was cursing Shen Yue, for what I was forced to go through, because of her damn wedding!  
Sorry Shen Yue, you know I love you!  
When the director said that it's time for the real kiss, she took advantage that my mouth was gaping for air like a stupid fish, and she plunged her tongue inside, checking out my tonsils with the tip of her...grrrr, she had an extremely long tongue, something close to a lizard tongue.  
I was scared by then that I will throw up, but she was faster..."

"What, don't tell me she vomited on you, oh my god?!", Seungyoun widened her eyes, trying hard not to laugh and upset her friend even more than he already was.

"Thanks god, no, but she started coughing in my mouth..."

"She was sick?  
But what about the health papers she signed on her own responsibility?"

"No, she was not sick, she just swallowed chewing gum, that it was still inside her mouth during the kiss.  
She started to choke pretty hard, so I removed the eyes cover, after the director approved, and I did to her the Heimlich maneuver.  
Finally she spat the piece of gum!"

"Thanks god she is okay, and you as well!"

"Wait, that was not all!  
After thanking me, she bent, picked up the gum from the floor, shoved it back into her mouth and told me, while chewing 'So, shall we continue filming the kissing scene? I am ready!'  
Imagine that!"

Seungyoun couldn't refrain herself anymore and finally burst onto a hysterical laughter, attracting disapproving glares from the coffee shop's customers.

" Bo-bo, if she is the person you fell in love, you really are fu*ked up!", Seungyoun managed to speak, between laughing hiccups.

"Wait, this was the funny chapter of my story, now let me tell you what happened next.  
Even though I was afraid that they will not give me the money, I told them that I give up, but the director was an understandable guy, I suppose he felt pity on me as he said that I deserve the 100 bucks.  
When I was about to exit the studio, my crazy kissing partner stopped me to give me a note with her name, phone number and address.  
She was just shoving by force the paper into my pocket, when the girl from the registration office came to us in running and asked me if I would be willing to get one more hundred dollars.  
My first impulse was to reject the offer, thinking that they have one more weird girl to deal with.  
But then she asked me desperately to help her to keep her job.  
She explained to me that she did a huge mistake and she is afraid she will be fired.  
She accepted for submission 9 girls and 10 boys, instead of 10+10, dismissing the extra candidates, who have already left, all of them.  
So, now in the BOY bowl it remained only the ball number 9, but there is no ball in the other bowl.  
I told her to ask the girl who was still working at my pocket during our conversation, to film the kiss with boy number 9, but she said that after watching what happened to me, she considers that boy number 9 is too delicate for the number 1's aggressiveness.  
Besides, you said you are gay, so it wouldn't be such a big deal for you to kiss a guy, she said.  
She also said that she promises me that the boy number 5 was worth to be kissed.  
Oh, Seunggie, you have no idea how right she was being!", Yibo sighed, pressing his hands over his erratic heart.

"Come on, tell me the juicy part!", Seunggie urged him excitedly.

"I asked him if it was alright with him that I am not a girl, mostly because I wanted to hear his voice, and try to imagine from his voice how he was looking.  
He replied that it's okay, lips are lips, no matter the gender.  
Seunggie, I can't describe what he did to me only with his voice, sweet like honey, but in the same time manly enough to not be considered ridiculously girly.  
He sounded so s€xy and so...ermm...fu*kable, he elicited some cute childish giggles in the middle of the sentence, getting me even more curious about his look.  
I feel now like a pedophile being aroused at a childish voice, I can't explain, he is a mixture of cute with s€xual, if you can picture something like that.  
He asked me if it would be okay for him to touch my face with his hands.  
Ahhh, in the moment his velvety soft palms plastered on my cold cheeks the inside of my stomach was invaded by an entire army of butterflies, but I think they were butterflies with teeth, biting from my flesh, because I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, especially when he swept lightly a thumb over my opened hanging bottom lip.

I reached out my own hands, mirroring his touches and enjoyed his perfect skin complexion.  
I don't want to sound again like a pedo, but his soft cheeks felt like caressing a few months old baby bum, ha, ha!  
Cold chills ran along my spine at his hot breath breezing over my fingertips, when I traced the unique outline of his outstanding lips.  
Oh Seung, you have no idea!  
His lips are indescribable, the way they felt under my fingers touch, the way they were designed by God, not talking anymore about the way they tasted!  
The kiss tasted like heaven!  
His stretched out fingers reached to the back of my burning ears, driving me insane by lightly rubbing that sensitive skin.  
The strands of thin hair from my arms and nape straightened up in the air when his humid lips moved over mine in a feather swept, from a corner of my mouth to the other corner.  
I froze in my spot with my hands clinging onto his shoulders, maybe I was even hurting him, that hard I was digging my fingers into his clothed arms.  
I was afraid I would collapse any minute, from the way my knees were shaking.  
He must have felt the insecurity in my waving world, so he moved a hand to my lower back, pulling my body pressed flashed to his front...  
I...I...I just have no words, Seunggie!  
You know I am not a virgin, I had my huge piece from the s€x cake, I screwed few guys, but I have never been so aroused in my whole life, like in that moment when our groins pressed to each other, while his tongue was sliding sensually over my teeth and swirling around my own tongue, inside my mouth.  
God, I am a top, alfa guy, accustomed on leading, but this boy made me to surrender to him unconditionally!  
As I remembered that I am usually topping, I suddenly cupped his perfectly sculptured jaw, and started to suck and bite hungrily his thrilling plump lips.  
I felt relieved to ascertain that he didn't protest in any away, on the contrary...I could sense how he was struggling to muffle his melodious moans, by deepening our kisses.  
His fingers were massaging my scalp, while my leg went unwittingly between his parted legs.  
When I started grinding my hip against his bulge, I knew I should stop myself somehow, otherwise I wouls have been in danger to take him right there, and right then.

We were both lucky that the director snapped us out with his loud:"AND...CUT!"  
We parted away, stepped back and removed the eyes covers.  
I don't know why I was afraid to look at him, maybe my survival instinct was trying to protect my heart from suffering an attack!  
He approached and cupped my chin with his slightly trembling hand, turning my face towards him.  
Again, I can't describe you, what I have felt in that moment, looking on daze at him.  
He smiled with the brightest smile I have ever seen, took my hand, shaking it while saying something, maybe in some alien language, because I was too lost onto his beautiful eyes to comprehend what he was speaking."

" Wang Yibo, you fool, maybe he told you his name, phone number, or something!", Seungyoun yelled, in frustration, startling Yibo.

Yes, my best friend is right, I am an idiot, what if he was now waiting for my phone, or even better (or worse), he was waiting for me to show up to his door with a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine and with my heart served to him on a plate?

Wang Yibo, you are such a stupid, stupid idiot, your family is so so right!


	2. 02 There was no turning back

The family's closest relatives, a few cousins, aunts, uncles, along with the Wang-s, were already gathered around the huge dinner table, by the time Yibo has arrived.  
It was a pre-wedding dinner with the bride's family, as the future newlyweds have already had the same gathering with the groom's family, a day before.

At some point, his sister asked him to give the crowd a speech, so he raised his glass of champagne for the future married couple:  
"Hey, sis, I thought you and your man would party hard. at this time, with your friends, separately, not with each other, and definitely not with your boring families!  
Anyways, cheers, I wish for both of you to be happy in your new life!"

His father stood up, raising his glass, as well:  
"God bless your new life, my beloved daughter!  
And Wang Yibo dear, of course that Shen Yue would never do such a gross thing, like a bachelorette party, neither her future husband, he would never be willing to party with his friends, without her...  
No, no, a big no!   
Shen Yue and my son in law are two fine, responsible, normal persons, unlike..."

"I know, I know dad, you don't need to repeat...  
But let me tell you something!", Yibo started to heat up, but stopped when his grandmother sitting next to him, tugged at his sleeve hem.

"Don't worry, lao lao (A/n: meaning "grandmother" in Chinese), it's a good one, this time.  
I had no intention to steal the spotlight of Shen Yue's great moment, that's why I didn't make the announcement sooner, but you dad force me to do it, right away!  
Everyone, attention please!   
I'm getting married!"

"I have always had doubts, but now I'm one hundred percent sure. You really hate me!  
You are saying this on purpose, just for mocking me and for ruining my wedding!", his sister started to cry.

"You, married?   
To whom?  
Don't tell me that you got suddenly healed from your despicable illness and you found a woman to get pity on you and willing to marry you!  
Ha, ha, son, you make me laugh!", mr Wang laughed mockingly, while his wife was busy with comforting the wailing Shen Yue.

"Firstly, being gay it's not an illness, to get cured from it!  
Secondly, you like it or not, no other but you and mom, have created the despicable me, the gay which I am!  
And thirdly, I will not marry a woman, but a man!  
A male!  
A man I love and loves me back!"

"Son, you're right, it's me who created you, I must have been wrong somewhere and sometime in the process of education I provided to you!  
Believe me that I live with this guilt every single day since the moment you've told us about your sinful choice to live your life.  
But still I am your mother and I love you!  
But now BoBo, I need to ask you to please stop!  
Stop living in your illusory world!  
You know very well that our country's law doesn't allow, thanks god, this kind of inanity: two males to get married to each other!"

Mrs Wang's mother, Yibo's grandmother, clanged her glass of champagne with the fork, asking for attention:  
"Same here, Wang Min, you are my daughter and I am aware that I am the one who created you and I have to live with this guilt for the rest of the few years, months or maybe only days, remained for me to live.   
You are my daughter and I love you, but sometimes you are really stupid and you are badly getting on my nerves!"

"But, mǔqīn (A/n: meaning "mom" in Chinese) !", the woman whined.

Everyone from the table fell silent and listened to the old lady who was being very respected by all family members:   
"You and your husband, should have asked your son to tell you who is the man he is in love with, should have asked him to bring him here and to introduce him to you, but instead of that, both of you have just jumped on insulting him.   
I don't understand how two intelligent and educated persons with high university degrees, like you and my son in law are, can be so closed minded!  
Yes, your son is homosexual, he can't love or marry a woman and never will!  
Accept it and move on, for Christ's sake!  
As for you, Yue, nobody has ruined your wedding, you are the lucky one between you and your brother! You are allowed by law, by the society, your religion and your family to get married with your chosen one, unlike him, so why are you even crying?  
Yibo, my dear, now that it's a bit of silence, please tell us more, we all care and listen to you!"

It was too late now for any kind of regrets for lying, there was no turning back!

Yibo had no heart to disappoint his granny and admit that it was just a lie blurted out because of him getting angry with his father.

So, he continued with the lies, even though his voice was a bit of strangled by an overwhelming guilt:  
"It's alright laolao, even if my parents would have asked me to bring my fiance here with me, I couldn't have, because...ehmmm...because he is an American citizen, and he was needed urgently at his Agency, business related.  
Therefore he took the first available flight for the USA, this morning.  
That's why I've said I will marry soon, after graduating from the university, because he is a citizen of a country where we can legally get married."

"Agency, what kind of agency?  
Is he a model, or maybe a male prostitute, god forbid?!", Shen Yue's fiance cringed.

"Nothing like that, he is not a successful dentist like you are, but he is the owner of a film production agency. Artistic, documentary and musical films, not that kind of movies you would think of.  
Besides, he has many connections in the musical world, so he proposed to help me in fulfilling my dream to become a singer and dancer.  
And what's the most important I love him and he loves me back!", Yibo ended his made up story.

"So, he is not Asian, I hope he is at least a white male, not a...", Yibo's father grumbled, but stopped abruptly at his mother in law's deathly glare.

"No worry, dad, he is a very beautiful Asian specimen, his parents are Chinese who have emigrated to the States when they were young, and my lover, I mean my fiance was born on there but was raised in the spirit of our culture.  
Let's have some more champagne now, it's really delicious.  
Cheers everyone, be happy, sis, I know I am!", Yibo smiled and rose the glass ...anyway it was no turning back.  
At least he will make it big!

Somehow, he was enjoying that he left his parents for the first time in his life, speechless, of course with a bit of help from his beloved granny.

  
-000-

Later in the evening , after all the guests have left, laolao took her grandson in her room and asked him to describe the man who stole his heart.  
Yibo managed somehow to avoid to answer questions about his lover's name, but he spent almost a whole hour on describing the outstanding beauty, the sweet voice and the sunny personality of his future husband.  
Easy task to do, though, with the beautiful, attractive kisser from the film Agency, in his mind.

"Call him now and tell him that you have a surprise for him.", the granny jumped, getting suddenly contaminated with her grandson's exhilaration.

"What surprise are you talking about, lao lao?", Yibo asked in worry, having a not too good forewarning feeling...And he was not wrong!

The old lady announced him cheerfully that she will send her chauffeur tomorrow to buy a flight ticket for New York, for Monday or any day available, just to be after Yue's wedding.  
Also she will give Yibo some cash to buy everything necessary for the trip, after she will withdraw the money from her bank account.

"Thank you lao lao, you are the sweetest, but what about the faculty?   
I can't skip classes, now on my senior year.  
Besides, dad would kill me, knowing that you want to give me money for having this trip.  
No, no, no way."

"Oh, BoBo, the hell with everything, your classes, your worries about your dad, just go and live your love.  
Nothing is more important than love!  
I don't want you to regret when you will be old like me.  
I'd rather want you to tell your grandchildren 'I did stupid things', instead of asking yourself 'how it would have been if...'  
Trust me, I know what I am talking about.  
You know that the dean of your faculty is my friend, he told me many times how much he appreciates your talent.  
I'm sure it would make no problem to me for asking him to excuse you from classes for a few days, especially now that your sister is getting married.  
Tomorrow you will go to school and have a talk with the dean, the day after tomorrow will be the wedding, on Sunday you will take a nice rest. So you can call your sweetheart to tell him to wait for you that you will take a flight on Monday. "

-000-

~Next morning~

As the class didn't start yet, Wang Yibo was just about to tell Seungyoun in what kind of a sh!t he got himself involved again, when the art history teacher entered the room and called his name...  
Huh, what a...what did he do this time?

But his heart started to beat again, when the teacher informed him that he was expected in the dean's office...  
Of course, laolao has never been failed from keeping her promises, she is already at the bank at this hour, for sure!

  
"Good day, sir, if the reason you've sent for me is my grandmother's phone call, I can tell you that she will not be upset and will understand if you can't give me the exemption from classes that she probably asked for.   
Sorry for bothering you with her request, it's only my own fault.", Yibo mumbled, bowing apologetically to the dean, noticing only then, the presence of a third person in the room.

"It will be alright, she said you need an exemption for only one week, so you will be back right in time for starting the recording and filming sessions, am I right mr Li Jun?"

"Huh?  
Sessions?  
Recording?  
Filming?", Yibo stammered.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't even introduce you, I apologize.  
So, mr Li Jun, he is Wang Yibo, the student I was telling you about.  
He owns all the qualities you've asked for, and I am sure he will be more than happy to act in your commercial.   
Yibo dear, this is mr Li Jun, a friend of mine from the States, who is asking for my help.  
Let's sit down and he will explain you everything."

After Yibo took a seat, mr Li Jun, who seemed to be a nice, warm man, has started to explain to him:  
"I live and work in the US, for an advertising agency, and I was selected by an important American company to promote their brand in China.  
I will shoot a commercial here in Beijing, almost everything is already prepared, but I need two more things.  
One: a great Chinese voice for the commercial's soundtrack, I'd prefer an anonymous singer not a famous one.  
And number two: I need a good looking Chinese partner for the actor the said company has insisted to have in the commercial.  
The company's request for this certain American actor is understandable, the man is the company's heir, good looking, famous and popular, too.   
I see you are indeed a good looking guy, as for your voice I trust my friend's guts, your dean must know the best whom to recommend.  
Everything is kind of pressing, as the shooting will start a week from now and the director doesn't want to film before having recorded the OST.   
So the composer's deadline to finish the song is a week since now.  
But the composer wants the voice...oh god!  
So, mr Wang Yibo, do we have a deal here?  
The payment will be great, I promise!  
Besides the good money, who knows, after you'll be seen in our commercial, you might get contacted by some agents from showbizz, if they would think you could have the potential to make money for them with your voice. " 

Of course that Yibo has gladly agreed, he wouldn't have any reason not to!

"As I know, tomorrow will be your sister's wedding and your grandmother told me that you will be out from the country for a week starting with Monday, so you will be free only on this Sunday.  
Mr Li Jun wants you for a short meeting with the composer and the actor.  
The composer has been requested to listen to your voice for fitting the melodic line to your own style, as for the actor, he thinks you two should know each other and spend some time together before starting to actually film.  
You will not be able to build a bond with him, being gone abroad, but at least meet him for this single day on Sunday.", the dean told him, while showing Yibo to the door.

"Here is the address of the hotel where both of them, the composer and the actor, are checked in.  
When you get on there, ask the receptionist to call mr Xiao Zhan, room number 520, and ask her to tell him that you are sent by mr Li Jun.   
Be careful not to be followed.  
There are lots of paparazzi prowling around, American and Chinese as well.  
No wonder, though, after all the hotel is hosting a rich famous American heir born from Chinese immigrant parents.  
Okay, nice to meet you mr Wang Yibo, I will not be able to be in China on Sunday, but they will wait for you.  
Here is my phone number, too, we'll keep in touch, good bye!", mr Li Jun smiled, shaking hands with the still dizzy student.

-000-

By the time Yibo came back, the art history class was not being over yet, but he was stopped from entering the classroom by his sister who was waiting for him in front of the door:  
"Shen Yue, what are you doing here, aren't you busy with your wedding preparation?  
I hope nothing bad has happened, is lao lao okay?"

"Lao lao is alright, don't worry, but it's me who is not okay.  
I came here to tell you that you don't need to lie to us, for who knows what reason.  
BoBo, look into my eyes and tell me the truth, do you hate me?"

"What a hell, jiějiě?!  
What are you talking about, Shen Yue?  
Of course I don't hate you, you are family, I love my family, even though...ermm...", Yibo stuttered, hugging the emotionally disturbed woman.   
He pulled her aside, to avoid the students crowd starting to exit the classroom.

"...Even though our family, except lao lao, has been always given to you less love than to me. You don't need to believe that I don't know and don't feel guilty, but BoBo, even if we don't show you as much as we should, we do love you and want you to be happy.  
I want you to tell me if that man you say you are in love with, is real or just fabricated by your rich imagination! And if he's real I want you to introduce him to me .  
I want to see if he deserves you and if he is trustworthy.  
I want to see why you did fall in love with him."

"Jiějiě, he is real, but I can't introduce him to you, only because he is not momentary in China.  
But trust me, I didn't fall for him for nothing.  
He is the most amazing person I have ever met or dreamed about!", Yibo shouted enthusiastically.

"Are you talking about that agency guy again?  
Slow down, BoBo, don't scream your love like that, the whole uni has heard you!", Seungyoun joined them, laughing, and greeted Shen Yue.

"Hello Seungie, so my brother was not lying about this agency guy.  
I though he made up this whole story just for taking revenge on me or to steal my spot light on my wedding.  
Did you meet this guy my brother is so over heels with?  
Tell me about him, because BoBo is too secretive, keeping him hidden from us.  
Is this guy at least half of handsome as my brother is?", Shen Yue laughed, too.

"Yes, I saw him, he is a beauty indeed, also a great kisser, from what BoBo has told me.  
But he..."

Yibo hurried to part away the girls and prevent who knows what disclosures:  
"Jiějiě, me and Seung need to go, the next class will start any minute, you are busy too with the wedding I'm sure. We will talk later."

"Yes, Bo, you're right, my fiance is waiting for me in the car, I told him it will take only five minutes.  
Seungie I'm waiting for you to the wedding with your boyfriend.  
Bye now, see you tomorrow.", Shen Yue smiled, shaking hands with Seungyoun and kissing her brother's cheek.


	3. 03 Meeting mr Xia...o

It was no way for Yibo to get rid of his family members, no matter how hard he'd tried!

Lao lao requested for a meeting with them, in her grandson's absence, and scolded all of them.   
On Monday morning his sister went to his place and packed his luggage while he was still sleeping.  
Meantime his parents together with grandmother were waiting in the car, ready for sending him off to the airport.

And just like that, look at Wang family, all of them, now on the airport terminal, hugging and wishing him to spend a fun time with his fiance during his one week holiday!

Wang Yibo waved at them, smiling, before checking in, and watched in horror how his luggage containing all of his favorite clothes, was taken over by the airport staff to be boarded for the New York flight.

Yet, he sighed in relief at the plan blooming in his mind, to make a call and ask for the luggage to be returned back at his Beijing address, soon after he will be back home in the safety of his apartment.  
Because, he has no intention to board on that damn airplane, he will sneak out from the airport!  
He will sneak out from this whole crazy, shitty situation!  
He will sneak out...somehow!  
Seungyoun, who was waiting for him outside, inside a cab, will help him!  
All he needs now is to hide somewhere and wait for Seung's phone call, who will announce him when his family's car will take the members out of there.

Lao lao has gifted him with a considerable amount of money that he could have used on a fun week vacation by himself in New York, after all it's a great tourism attraction to anyone in this world, but...

But he couldn't miss from Beijing!   
Not now, not tomorrow, not for this entire week!  
.  
.  
.

_ ~Wang Yibo's flashback~ _

I managed, somehow, to sneak myself out from the wedding party and I have finally reached home, for trying to get some sleep before the meeting.  
I didn't want to scare the composer and the actor, showing myself up with bloodshot eyes and tired voice.  
  
I woke up on Sunday morning, not feeling at my best, after a short nap I was able to take only late in the dawn...  
I was too nervous to sleep properly, though.

_"This must be the heir, he's a good looking guy indeed"_ , I mused to myself, while measuring from head to toes the man who has just opened the door of the hotel room number 520.  
 _"Hmm, strange coincidence, the room's number I mean.  
Same number with the room where the 'Kiss me now, meet me later!' incident has occured!"_  
My heart started to beat hard like a hammer at that memory.

_Wang Yibo, pull yourself together and focus!  
This could be your dream come true, this could be a great boost to your future artistic career, this could be the start of your happiness!_

"Good morning sir, you are mr Xiao Zhan I assume, I am the student sent to you, by mr Li Jun, my name is Wang Yibo.  
The hotel receptionist called you a few minutes ago and told you about me.", I blubbered in confusion, as the man pushed me lightly aside and peaked on left and right with a worried and disturbed facial expression, like he was expecting for his drug dealer.  
Never know with these rich kids, nowadays!

"Are you alone?  
Did someone follow you?", the man whispered in a conspiratorially voice.

"Yes I am alone, you might expect for someone else, I am not your deale...I mean as I've said I am..."...but I didn't get to finish the sentence, that he grabbed me by my sweater and pulled me harshly inside.

He locked the door behind me, gesturing me to follow him and to take a seat in the living room.

"Okay, sing!", he barked , shoving under my nose a musical sheet with an awfully messy handwriting.

  
_"Why would he even care about my singing, after all he is just the actor, not the composer?  
But bloody hell, who was I to complain?"_  
So, I started to warm up a bit my voice with a few random vocalizations, then tried to hum the melodic line scribbled on the sheet, but I stopped abruptly at the guy's sudden move.  
He jumped up from his armchair, grabbed me by my hands, pulled me up and plastered his cheek against my chest.  
I started to sing at his bossy command, even though his arms wrapped around my waist and his hot breath burning my skin through my clothes, were disturbing me a lot. 

"Not bad, not bad at all." , he hummed against my chest, tightening even more his hold.

The song was a ballad, not truly my style, but not bad at all, indeed.  
I let myself drown in the melody, forgetting completely about the odd hug the guy was giving me, and poured the best I had in my singing.

"Xia Zhiguang, what on earth is going on here?  
Why is a stranger in my living room and why are you hugging him?  
Who is he?" , a voice coming from behind me had startled the shit out of me .

_Oh my holy daddy sakurai, that voice!...?_

"He is not a stranger, at least he will not be a stranger for the next few weeks, when you will shoot with him.  
And I will work with him, too!  
I was not hugging him, just listening closely to his vibrato, ha, ha.   
Zhan Zhan, I am so happy, this boy is a real gold!  
Let me introduce him to you, he is Wang Yibo, your co-actor. ", my hugger answered, getting me free from his weird embrace.

When I turned around I felt like bending to pick up my eyeballs from the carpeted floor.

Right before my eyes was standing no other but the kisser from the agency!

Almost naked, wearing just a pair of red shorts!!!

Very, very short shorts!!!   
Revealing a pair of long legs, very long legs!   
Long, like really long, around 2 meters long. With smooth skin, yet covered in the right places with the right amount of masculine hair. Elegantly shaped, some would call them too skiny, but they would be terribly wrong, considering that right amount of muscles alternated with that right graciousness placed at the right spots!

He was like a living image cut from romantic love stories I have read sometime.   
The water lingering in slippery trails down his chest and lower to his super model waist was literally blinding me.  
  
The way his arms muscles were flexing to dry his messy s€xy hair with the plush towel, was constricting my lungs.  
  
Ahhh, that rich dark hair trail starting from his cute little belly button and getting lost in the short's waistband...

He grabbed an oversized shirt thrown on the sofa and covered himself in it, to my deep disappointment.

A harsh voice had me snapped out from my trance like a cold water bucket dropped over my heated head:  
"You?  
How did you get on here, and why now?  
Xia Zhiguang, get him out of here, I don't want him!"

"But, Zhan Zhan, why?  
Just take a better look at him, he is really good looking!  
And listen a bit to the way he can sing.  
I'm sure you will like him, please Zhan Zhan, I like him a lot, do it for me!", the guy whined.  
The guy about whom now I understood that he was the composer. 

So the agency kisser is the rich heir?  
But how could this be possible?  
What kind of a mess was all of this, and why the heck does he hate me?

"You can have him for the ost, I don't care, but I don't want him as my co-actor!", the s€x god replied in an already angry tone.

"But why?", didn't give up the man named Zhig-something, while I was just standing there like a stupid ignored furniture.

"Because I don't want for my family's business to be advertised by somebody who dislikes me, and by somebody who would be able to laugh at me, or even to blackmail me, or, who knows what else!  
No, no, get him out of here!   
I need now to get dressed, also I need to talk about something to you, urgently.", the heir spoke, addressing to his lover, I supposed the Zhig character was being to him.   
I have just noticed that the composer was wearing a similar shirt with the one that the agency kisser has covered his naked perfection with, just in different color...Yeah, couple shirts alright...

"Okay, I will leave, but I'd like to ask you a question before that.  
Why did you assume I dislike you, and why should I blackmail you?", I suddenly decided to muster up my courage and open up my dry mouth.

  
"Yeah, I am curious, too.   
He is not a paparazzi, Mr Li Jun sent him to us, he called me before, to tell me that the music academy's dean chose the student with the best voice, and on top of that he is handsome, too.   
What's going on Zhan Zhan?  
Did you know this kid before?  
You know that you can tell me anything.", the composer whispered, cupping the other's chin and tapping his bum in an intimate gesture.

"I don't want to cause trouble in your rela...to cause trouble in any way, so I will just leave, sorry for the disturbance.  
I'm sure Mr Li Jun will find someone else, there are plenty of students with great voice, and more handsome than I am.  
Have a good day gentlemen.", I spoke, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait, don't you want me to answer your question?" 

I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heels, bumping on him and coming into straight contact with his magical eyes.  
Instinctively, I grabbed at his shoulders, as my legs got jelly when his deep stare lingered on my dry lips.

"I've waited like a fool for you to come that evening, you should have had the decency to reject my invitation from the very start.  
After all, it would have been only a coffee, nothing to get commited or scared of.  
I just thought it would be a minimal politeness to share a few words at a coffee after sharing those kisses, ha, ha.  
Sorry, my mistake.  
But even though you dislike me so much that you couldn't even drink a coffee with me, I still have a request for you: please, don't tell anyone about what has happened over there, don't tell anyone that you know me or that you have ever met me.  
Can you do that, please?" 

"Zhan Zhan, please tell me what's going on, you start to worry me, especially that I got a call from the hotel security that she is here.  
I mean SHE!   
She rented a room at this fu*king hotel, a half an hour earlier!", the composer mingled into the conversation.

"I know Ghuang Ghuang, I was announced, too, that is what I was telling you that I need to talk with you about!   
Damn, I need you to look for a real estate agent who doesn't know who I am and who would find for me an apartment, a common apartment, at least for a week till SHE will be gone.  
I know she will start the European show tour starting with the next Monday, so she is free to look for me only during this week.  
As for you, mr Wang Yibo, you're free to go.  
Mr Li Jun will contact you, I have no objection if Ghuang Ghuang wants you so badly for his ost.  
I must apologize for my rudeness, I was just upset with the call I've received just a few minutes before you've got here, sorry for my behavior.  
But still, I can't work with you for the advertising video.  
Have a good day, good bye."

"Wait a bit, mr Xiao Zhan, I assume this is your name if I'm not mistaken.  
Please give me one more minute and listen to what I have to say.  
Seungyoun was right, dammit!   
You were really telling me something important while I was staring like an idiot at your mystical lips!  
That lip mole of yours had simply hypnotized me and converted me into a deaf idiot, because I've heard nothing else besides my heart beats.  
If you say you have invited me for a coffee, let me tell you that I didn't come not because I dislike you, but because my stupid myself didn't hear you!  
Please let me redeem my mistake and allow me to invite you for that coffee tomorrow.  
And don't assume now that I do this only because I want the role for your commercial.  
Oh, don't get me wrong, I really want that role, it would be a dream come true, what I mean to say is that..."

The composer's voice cut Yibo's emotional speech:  
"Hey, guys, sorry for interrupting this romantic moment, but you two had me suddenly inspired.  
It popped into my head a great idea for the ost melodic line and maybe for some lyrics, too.  
I need to go in my room to work, Zhan Zhan do you think you will manage by yourself for an hour or so?"

"Your room?  
I thought you two share this same room.", my inner thoughts spoke in a loud voice, without my brain's permission, while throwing a meaningful glance to the messy, king sized bed, not two separate beds, but only one double sized bed, that could be spotted behind the opened door of the bedroom.

"What?  
I could never sleep with this agitated sleeper in the same bed again, it happened only for a week in high school when we camped and I woke up every single morning with bruises, ha, ha, ha!", the composer laughed, then continued:  
"By the way, we didn't even introduce ourselves to you, I am Xia Zighuang, the composer you will work with, for the ost, and he is Xiao Zhan, the actor I'm sure you will work with, as well.  
Zhan Zhan will change his mind after you two will drink that coffee tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Both of you are Xiao, are you two married or something?", I asked in cracked voice.

"No way, God forbid for that, ha, ha, ha!", my crush chuckled. 

Then brothers?", I asked again, hopefully, I have no idea why hopefully, though.  
After all, my crush was way out of my league.

"I am not a Xiao, my name is Xia, you misheard.  
No, we are not brothers either, just best friends, childhood friends.", the composer cleared out.

"And first s€x buddies, you forgot to add, ha, ha, ha.  
Every time I remember what clumsy idiots we were, I can't stop laughing my aSs off!", the heir laughed along with his first s€x buddy.

So, he is...they both are...

"Zhan Zhan, if you're sure you can manage without me for awhile, I'm going now.  
Call me if you'll need me later.", the composer said, before taking good bye from me.

_"If he will need you later, for what?  
For a steamy s€x session?"_, I mused bitterly in my head, without having any right to feel jealous.  
  
"Of course Ghuang Ghuang, go do your business, I feel like taking some fresh air by myself, anyway.  
Maybe mr Wang, here, could help me to sneak out from the hotel.  
I have a great idea, what do you say, mr Wang Yibo, would you agree to help me?  
We could exchange our clothes, so the paparazzi would follow my car with you inside for awhile.  
And by the time they would figure out that you are not me, I would be able to leave the hotel peacefully.  
Come with me to look for something smaller size from my wardrobe, you are tall, but slightly shorter than me. I have few clothes sent on the hotel address, by some of my fans as gifts.  
And they didn't know my exact size, so we might find something perfectly suited to you."

"Oh, so those couple shirts were gifts from fans?", I asked, pointing to his shirt and to the door where the composer has just been exited.

"Huh, couple shirts?  
Oh you mean my shirt and the one Ghuang Ghuang was wearing? Yes there were sets of six shirts on different colors, gifts from fans and I shared a few with my friend.  
Who is Seungyoun by the way?  
Your girlfriend?  
But never mind, you can tell me tomorrow, let's say at 11 AM, I am not a morning person, I'm sorry.  
Till you will get dressed I will inform my chauffeur about the scheme, and let him know where to come to pick me up after he will drive you wherever you want.  
I'll lave on you to choose the coffee shop, but please choose some isolated place from an obscure neighborhood. And show it to my driver.  
My car will be in the parking area, a red Lamborghini, you will spot it easily. "

"I'm sure I couldn't mistake your car with others from the parking area.", I laughed, making him laugh along.

_ ~End of Yibo's flashback~ _

"Anyone would understand me why I can't be in that airplane, and why I have given up to a great trip for New York in exchange of a coffee served in an obscure neighborhood from Beijing!", Yibo ended his reverie, while picking up Seungyoun's phone call, and hurrying to the airport terminal exit.


	4. 04 The tenant

Yibo exhaled in relief when he had finally found himself alone in the safety of his apartment.   
He locked the door, pulled closed the curtains and dropped his exhausted form onto the couch, checking his wristwatch.   
It was almost 9AM, still had two hours ahead to prepare himself for the date. 

THE!...date!

No matter the level of exhaustion, Yibo was so, so excited!   
What should he wear?  
Should he dress casually or maybe wear something more sophisticated?  
Oh, wear...clothes!!  
Sh!t!!!!  
All of his best clothes are in a suitcase, flying to New York, dammit!

He did a quick internet research and made a call to request for his luggage to be sent back at his address from Beijing.

He was just ending the call, when his attention was caught by a noise.  
Sound of a key shoved in the front door keyhole...

What a fu*king fu*k?!!!!

He didn't have much more time to wonder about what a hell was happening, but Shen Yue's voice mingled with other unknown voices reached his ears, coming from the lobby direction.

Luckily the living room is a walk-through room to other two rooms of the rented apartment: a bedroom and a small storeroom, which Yibo had converted into his workshop.

His intelligent brain weighed quickly the situation, then he chose the second door.  
He sneaked inside the workshop, locking carefully the door behind him, the bedroom door not being lockable.

Yibo plastered his ear against the wooden door, and listened to his sister's voice:  
"I need to apologize in advance for the eventual weird stuff you might find, but I didn't have time to come and clean the apartment.  
My brother has just left this morning and you, my dear Cheng Xiao, you should have contacted me sooner.  
I didn't even have time to ask for my brother's permission to sub-lease his apartment.  
Luckily it's only for a week, exactly for the time he will be gone.  
I do this only because you are my friend and you seemed in that phone call pretty desperate, I wonder why?  
Anyway, my brother would kill me if he would know!"

"You bet, I will kill you!  
The f*ck, Jiějiě, how much money do you get from renting my sh!tty apartment, for one single week?  
And who the hell is this Cheng Xiao friend, about whom I have never heard before?", Yibo growled, as silently as he could.

"He doesn't even have to know. Mr Xiao, my client, will use the house only till the end of the week, so he will be already gone by the time your brother will come back from his trip.  
And the money is great, you will pass out when you will see the check file!", a female voice spoke, sounding familiar, somehow, to the hidden boy.

"Why the hell would this Mr Xiao need to use my house and not a pension or a hotel apartment?  
What if he is some kind of a lawbreaker, intending to do who knows what weird stuff in my home?  
To convert my kitchen in a drug lab or to chop a corpse in my bathtub...brrr!", Yibo quivered in horror...

Then something happened!!!

The tenant spoke for the first time:  
"Your brother will not even notice that somebody was here, I will do my best to not to change anything, actually I will be here mostly in the night time for sleeping, as I will be pretty busy with...my work, the day time."

That voice!!!

Mr Xiao...of course!

Now everything makes sense!

In Yibo's brain started to run images from the hotel's meeting: the heir, Mr Xia, mr Xiao Zhan!   
He remembered that Mr Xiao Zhan asked his lover, best friend or whatever the composer is to him, to contact a real estate agent for renting a common apartment, for a week.  
His apartment was more than common!

So that Cheng Xiao woman might be the real estate agent, but why does Yibo finds her voice so familiar?

He badly needs to take a peek!

Shen Yue answered a phone call, then she apologized to the other two, announcing them that she was needed on somewhere else.

"Cheng Xiao, I suppose you will have no problem to make the presentation without me, the apartment has not much of a mystery, this is the kitchen, you will find the bathroom and the bedroom to show them to Mr Xiao Zhan.   
As for that small room, it's locked as I was sure it would be.  
My brother cares the most about his workshop, he doesn't let anyone to enter there.  
Anyways, it would be useless to you, Mr Xiao Zhan, it's small like a closet. " , She Yue laughed, checking out the door knob one more time, before going back to the kitchen.

And that sweet voice accelerated again Yibo's heart:  
"No problem, miss Shen Yue, you can go, here is the check file, I take the apartment, it's more than perfect. The neighborhood is perfect, too.  
Have a good day, miss Shen Yue, and do not worry, your brother will find his home the same as it was when he left it!"

"So, are you a model, or what?  
You said you will be busy with work, what exactly is your work?", the female voice meowed, after Yue had left the tenant in her friend's care.

"Ahem, not a model, I'm just a common employee of a random accountancy office, ahem.", the heir cleared his voice awkwardly.

"The cutie is not too good at lying, he should take a few lessons from me.", Yibo smiled to himself with amusement, but a bitter amusement nevertheless.  
Actually he has never enjoyed lying, just that life is forcing him, sometimes, to do that.

"Really?  
I'd never have thought that such a beauty like yours can be buried in an office.  
Everything is perfect about you, can I suck you?", the woman blurted, causing the tenant to gasp in shock and Yibo to almost pass out.

"Whaaat?!!!", Yibo could imagine the outraged man's face, hearing clearly how he was gasping for air.

"Oh, no, no, not that!  
Your nose...I really want to suck your nose.  
You see, I have this fetish, to suck noses.  
And yours looks so cute, small, delicate and sharp.  
Don't be scared, if you don't want me to suck it, let me at least to feel that sharp tip by poking it with the flatness of my tongue.  
Please, it will be over in a second.  
Please...", the woman begged, while Yibo was hearing some rustling sounds.  
He assumed that the cutie was trying to escape from the nose sucker's attack... 

Now he understood why the woman's voice seemed to him so familiar: she was the crazy number 1 kisser from the agency!  
But how on earth she was his sister's friend?

He needs to do something to save Xiao Zhan from that creature who could be mentally deranged and even dangerous!

When he sneaked inside his workshop, his cat slipped in the room along with him, so Yibo tied from her tail an empty soda can with some coins in it, unlocked carefully the door and pushed the cat outside through the small crack of the door:  
"Go, Elsa, go!"

"What is that noise?!", the woman startled.

"Awww, a kitty, I love kitties!  
Come here Jiùxīng!", the heir spoke,causing Yibo to squeal internally at the loving, honey voice.

"Jiùxīng? (A/n: Savior in Chinese)  
How do you know the cat's name, and how do you even know there was a cat here?  
Seems like Shen Yue forgot to mention about this!  
Keep that demon away from me!  
Atchoo, atchoo!  
Sh!t, I hate cats!  
I'm allergic!", the woman screamed, starting to sneeze in a row.

"Look, lady, I am in some kind of a hurry, I have, in a few, a very important appointment.  
Besides, you are allergic at cats, so we should just leave.  
As I said the apartment is perfect, thank you so much for your service, I will recommend you to all my friends who would need a real estate agent, but now I really need to go."

"Can we drink at least a coffee?", the annoying nose sucker insisted.

"Give up, b!tch!  
He's way out of your league!", Yibo screamed silently, pulling his hair in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't drink more than a coffee a day, and I am expected for a coffee by someone important whom I really don't want to let him wait.", the cutie replied.

"Him?  
Your boyfriend?  
Oh my god, you're gay?   
Of course you are, you couldn't have resisted my charm, otherwise!   
Okay, let's leave, here are the apartment keys.   
We could share a cab, if you want.  
Maybe you will introduce your boyfriend to me, I am really curious, I bet he is a beauty, too."

"God, woman, let it go!", Yibo rolled his eyes, a huge smile brightening his whole face at the kisser's next words.

"Yes, he is a beauty indeed, but it's not everything about his beauty, I like way too many things about him...  
Anyway, please go ahead, I can call for a cab for you if you want.  
I'm going to remain here for few more minutes.  
Before you ask why...I need to prepare myself, to take a pee, wash my hands, fix my hair, things like that.   
Good bye miss Cheng Xiao, it was a pleasure to meet you."

The hidden man's heart froze at the steps coming closer and closer, after the front door was heard being locked from the inside.

The steps halted right in front of the workshop door!

Oh goodness, did he figure me out?!

Yibo muffled his relieved exhale when Xiao Zhan called the cat who was scratching at the door:  
"Come Jiùxīng, your daddy is not home, it will be me to take care of you from now on, for a week.  
Let's look for something to eat for you, and if we will not find any, I promise to bring you some.  
I will be busy for awhile, but I promise to buy something yummy for you."

_Dammit, Wang Yibo, you will make him again to wait for you!_

  
_You can not reach the coffee shop before him, not even if you would call for a space rocket, instead for a cab!_

  
_Please, God, puncture his damn Lamborghini's wheel or something, make him late and let me arrive first, before him!_


	5. 05 "bjyxszd" Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: "bjyxszd" stands for "Bo Jun Yi Xiao Shi Zhen De", that means in Chinese " BJYX is REAL"
> 
> BO JUN YI XIAO ( BJYX ) is the fandom of YiZhan CP, formed from Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.
> 
> This Chinese idiom usually applies to couple where one of them does something just to get the other's smile, it has a sweet meaning of 'all I do is to make you smile' and the actual word 博君一笑 has the same pronounciation as 博君一肖  
> Bo Jun Yi Xiao writen as 博君一肖. 博 (Bo) is Yi Bo 肖 (Xiao) is Xiao Zhan, and the special thing is this couple's name sounds like "Yi Bo and Xiao Zhan is smiling"
> 
> This "bjyxszd" shop exists for real in China, it was spotted in Henan, Wang Yibo's hometown.  
> Just that it's not a Cafe, but a nails saloon, ha ha!

After taking a quick glance around, his shoulders slumped down and his mouth released a deep huff of disappointment... no red Lamborghini was seen nearby.  
Of course that he is gone, of course that he, now, concluded that Wang Yibo is the biggest jerk from the whole earth!   
The VIP Xiao Zhan, the beautiful, rich and hunted down by paparazzi heir, now thinks that he got stood up again by the nobody called Wang Yibo!   
And not once, but twice!

It was no use to check out the Cafe's inside, he should just accept that this is the end...the end of his hopes, the end of his dreams...

But, what a...?!!!  
Yibo was just about to call for a cab, when he almost dropped the phone from his hand, at an abrupt braking screech, that got his full attention.  
A gray, small car, with only two seats, stopped in front of him.  
He gasped in shock at the driver's identity.   
The driver, who was wearing an ordinary white hoodie, and who climbed down from his toy-like car, then hastily gave him a short hug.  
The driver, who was no other but his so-called "date": the rich and famous heir, Xiao Zhan!

Yibo listened in amazement at Xiao Zhan's speech, who was talking fast and swaying cutely his weight from a leg to another:  
"You were just leaving, don't you?  
Please, do accept my apologies, I know it looked like I was getting late on purpose and trying to take revenge for letting me wait in vain for you, that day when we met for the first time.  
But, please believe me, it was nothing like that.  
It was only my chauffeur's fault, if you want I will call him and ask him to tell you what has actually happened.  
Even though I've told him to drive a rented cheap car to pick me up from my new address, he forgot and showed up with the red Lamborghini in the humble neighborhood I have moved today.  
That's why I was late, as I had to take care by myself about renting a car, and...  
I will tell you more, but let's go inside the cafe, I'm dying for a coffee, I never skip my morning coffee, but today I preserved myself for drinking it with you.   
Because I can't drink more than a coffee per day..."

"I know.", Yibo cut the other's verbal influx, placing a hand on his lower back and guiding him inside the "bjyxszd" Cafe.

"What do you know?  
That it was the chauffeur's fault or that I can't drink more than a coffee per day?  
But how would you know any from these two?   
Anyway, tell me, you were just leaving, don't you?", Zhan continued to talk fast and agitated, while sitting on the chair held by Yibo, like a gentleman holding the chair for his lady.

"Yes, I was just leaving.", Yibo lied.   
" But I didn't assume that you were late because you were trying to take revenge.  
I am aware that I am not that important to you, for bothering to take revenge on me.  
I was leaving because I thought that you had simply forgotten.", he explained, taking the other seat at the small, wooden table.

Xiao Zhan didn't get the chance to reply, as the only one bartender of the cafe came to their table to take the order:  
"Hello, welcome to "bjyxszd" Cafe!   
Here is your menu, but I notice that you are new customers, so let me tell you something before deciding over your order.   
Please read with attention because each type of coffee comes with a warning.   
For example, if you order the "Wěn coffee" (A/n: Kiss coffee in Chinese), you are warned that you will be kissed by your crush throughout the course of today, or look at our most ordered coffee "bjyxszd coffee", it's written there that if someone else will take the last sip from your cup of coffee, that someone will surely fall in love with you."

"Yeah, right!", Zhan chuckled, along with Yibo.

"I was not wrong, you two are new customers for sure, you act no different from all other customers when they came here for the first time.   
Do you see that table from the window?  
Those two had their wedding last weekend, I was invited too.  
They met for the first time, here at "bjyxszd" Cafe , three months ago, and..."

"Don't tell me that one of them ordered your famous bjyxszd coffee and the other sipped the last drop, then puff, they fell in love and got married!   
Your boss must cherish you a lot, I hope he gives you a fat paycheck, because you really know how to sell his stuff!  
Alright, you have convinced us, your talent deserves to be rewarded!  
I will take the Wěn coffee, and my friend here will take the bjyxszd coffee.  
Do you agree mister Wang Yibo, or maybe you would like something else?  
There are, here, lots of other interesting magical potions.", Zhan smiled, handing the menu to Yibo and tapping with amusement the menu's number seven, called "Jiǎozhì" (A/n: it means HORNY in Chinese).

"I agree with what he ordered for me, I will take the bjyxszd coffee, thank you!", Yibo mumbled, trying to hide his red hot face behind the menu.

"You are really cute when you blush like this, it's one of the things I have noticed and liked very much when...you know, when we...hmmm, when we kissed...", Zhan stumbled in his own words, his cheeks and ears going no lesser reddish than Yibo's face.

The bartender took the menu and walked away with a knowingly smile spread onto his face: another successful coffee love story on its way!

The bartender was not just an efficient employee, but a talented one, too.  
Very skillful in latte art, indeed.  
And the coffee was not only artistic, but extremely tasty, as well.  
With the right amount of sweetness and the right amount of bitterness.  
The bjyxszd coffee was adorned with a concentric heart drawing, and in the Wěn coffee, the skillful bartender split the whipped cream heart so it looked like two heads connected, of course into a kiss.

"I am almost feeling sorry to drink it and ruin his work of art, but it looks too tasty, and smells good, too!", Yibo smiled, wrapping both hands around the huge cup, and sniffing the content with obvious satisfaction.

"It's said that a good coffee should be black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, and sweet as love.  
Mnha...this coffee is perfect!", Zhan moaned, fluttering his eyes closed while taking one more sip from the dark liquid, then dropping his head at the back in a too seductive motion for Yibo's senses that were at the highest alert.

"No, YOU are perfect!", a mesmerized Yibo whispered.

"Are you flirting with me, mister Wang?", the heir cracked slowly his eyes and flashed a blinding toothy smile.

"I was just thinking, how much I envy all those cups of coffee that get to kiss your soft lips every morning.  
And don't use that formal " mister".   
I think we should drop the formalities, it would be much easier to work together, unless you still stick with the idea that you don't want me.  
I mean, you don't want me, to work with you, not in another way around.", Yibo beamed, leaning lazily onto the chair's backrest and savoring his steamy coffee, while watching his table mate with squinted eyes.

"Yeah, you're definitely flirting with me.   
And, yeah, I want you.  
I will let you ask yourself about the meaning of my "I want you".  
I can flirt back, you know?", Zhan grinned, mirroring Yibo's pose by leaning onto his backrest, and tapping softly his bottom lip with the back of the coffee spoon.

  
Both of them flinched, almost spilling the hot liquid over their clothes, when their feet met by mistake, under the table.

The sexual tension floating in the air was so dense, that you could almost grab it physically with your hands.

The air became even more thicker when Zhan placed a hand on Yibo's jaw and ran a lazy thumb over his upper lip, whispering in low, deep voice:  
"Your whipped cream lips look very attractive, I will tell the CF's director (A/n: "Commercial Film") about it, maybe he could use this idea for the film's scenario.   
You will be perfect, I'm so looking forward to starting to work for that film."

"You are not waiting for that more than I am.   
Do you want me to confess about my biggest wish for that CF?", Yibo asked, pressing boldly a hand over Zhan's left hand resting now on the table.

"Yes, tell me.", Zhan gasped lightly, yet shifted his hand for interlacing their fingers together.

"My deepest wish is for the scenario to have a kiss scene, even though I know that it could be impossible.   
I mean I badly wish to have once again a taste from your sweet lips.   
I have had lots of kisses before, but never felt the way I felt when we kissed.   
When you kissed me, you kissed not only my lips, but you kissed my soul.  
I don't want to ruin everything by confessing so suddenly, I know it's too soon to say it, but I think I fell in love with you, and I didn't even drink from your cup of coffee."

Yibo's heart sank at Zhan's reply:  
"You're right, it's too soon indeed."

But, after that:  
"But you didn't ruin anything.   
It's just that I have never experienced the dating thingy, believe it or not, and it's one of my strongest desires.  
As you have figured out, I am hunted by paparazzi or by all kinds of gold diggers.  
I was forced to hide since I remember, so I have never been able to date like any common person.   
That is why I want the whole package, and before getting to the confessing level I want the courting stage, then I want to hold hands, to watch movies together, I want stolen kisses, I want cuddles, I want....  
By the way, I enjoyed our flirting moments very much, you are such a sweet talker...and I like it very much.  
I am the romantic type, but still a businessman.   
So here is my deal proposal:   
We have a week ahead, before starting to work together.  
I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me.  
I say, let's know each other during these seven days, let's date daily, let's start each day together by drinking our morning coffee together in this cafe, me before going to the office (because I have a secret office here in Beijing), and you before going to the university.  
Agree?"

"If I agree?  
I am thrilled!  
I have a request, though!  
Not that I believe in these kinds of bull sh!ts, but just in case...I left the last sip from my bjyxszd coffee, it would make me happy if you would take it. ", Yibo beamed, handing shyly his cup to his now official date.

"Alright, even though I think it's too late anyway.  
I am already...hmm, but I said it's too soon for confessions...  
We should go now, I have a business meeting in an hour, and I want to go to the hotel before, to take some clothes and other stuff necessary for my urgent needs at my new address.  
And you, don't you have classes?" 

"Today I have afternoon classes, don't worry.", Yibo replied, calling for the bartender to bring the bill.

The heir intended to pay for the coffees, but Yibo insisted that it was him who invited Zhan, so the bill should be on him.

"Alright, then we will pay by turn, a day you and next day me, okay with you?", Xiao Zhan gave up in the end.

They thanked and praised the bartender, telling him that they will come back every morning, for seven days.

  
"At least let me give you a ride at your place then, if you didn't let me pay for the coffee.  
Do you live with your family?", Zhan spoke while guiding Yibo to his rented little car.

"No, I don't live with my family.", Yibo startled at the problematic question.

"Give me the address then, I will drive you home, wherever you live."

"No need, I can walk, it's not so far, besides you are busy.", Yibo blubbered his words, choking from the sudden cough shaking his whole body.

"Come on, hop in, I still have plenty of time.   
I will drive you home at first, then I will go to the hotel.   
Also I can show you in our way where I will live for the next week, the apartment I have rented is not far from here.  
Tell me your address to setup the GPS."

Yibo's mind, usually so clever in finding the fitted lies, was pretty blank this time, so he climbed in the small car and blurted out Seungyoun's address.

They arrived very quickly in front of Yibo's block, where Zhan stopped the car. The driver turned to Yibo:  
"Look, this is the block, if you ever need to look for me, apartment number 143, 11th floor.   
But don't tell anyone, only you and Xia Zhiguang know about this secret place.  
I can stay here only for a week, because the original tenant is gone for a trip and he will be back by next Monday.   
Hmm, I'd like to know the person, I am curious about whose home I am about to invade.  
I might find pictures of him, or family pictures in some drawers."

Fu*k!  
Fu*k!   
Wang Yibo, you need to reach home as soon as possible!   
To reach home before Xiao Zhan!   
Fu*k you, Shen Yue, and fu*k your brilliant idea to display a framed family picture on my bedroom wall!

"Good morning laoshi (A/n: teacher in Chinese)!", a six years kid shouted, knocking on Yibo's side car window.   
It was the son of his neighborhood family, to whom he was usually giving a high five, whenever they were meeting.

Yibo rolled down the window and hurried to high five the kid, knowing he will not go away, then tried to explain the incident to the puzzled Xiao Zhan:  
"It happens to me all the time, kids just love me, what can I say?  
Let's drive away, I don't want you to be late."

When they arrived at Seung's block, Yibo intended to act politely, so he launched the invitation, knowing he was risking nothing because Xiao Zhan was in a big hurry, plus he can't drink more than a coffee a day:  
"Here is my place, I would invite you to come inside for a coffee, but you have already had one, so, maybe some other time..."

Yibo almost suffered a stroke at the other's reply:  
"Yes, you're right about the coffee, but a glass of cold water would be fine, too."

"Yeah, but I must tell you that I have a friend with whom I share the apartment, and who might be at home, at this hour...", Yibo coughed again, punching his chest in distress.

"You should do something about that coughing, take a pill and drink a hot tea.  
Anyway, I will not have that glass of water, at least not now, I am in a hurry, maybe one of the next days.  
Need to go now, but not before doing something!  
We can't disappoint that awesome bartender, therefore I must be kissed today, after drinking that Wěn coffee, don't you think?", the driver chuckled, unbuckling his safety belt and leaning for a kiss.

Yibo's heart tingled and couldn't mask his sigh of bliss when their lips brushed lightly against each other in a feather-like kiss.

"Bye, have a nice day, see you tomorrow, same place, same hour, only if you don't have classes!", Zhan greeted goodbye to the dizzy Yibo, who waited for the car to disappear around the corner, then called hastily for a cab.

-000-

Yibo had finally finished tossing all the dangerous evidence, pictures, documents or other personal stuff in his studio room, and now he was being ready to leave the apartment and to call Seung to ask her to lodge him overnight.  
And tomorrow he will think about a solution!

He was just locking the studio door, ready to flee away, when his musical sharp ears perceived the sound of a key shoved in the front door keyhole!

_Wang Yibo, you are fu*ked up!_

_Fu*ked up!_

_Totally fu*ked up!_

_Xiao Zhan is about to enter your apartment!_

_The apartment with you trapped inside!_


	6. 06 My boyfriend's best friend

"What the hell is he doing here?   
Didn't he say that he is in big hurry for an urgent office meeting?   
At least I was quick enough and locked myself inside the workshop!", Yibo mumbled to himself, while trying to calm down his wild heart beating...

  
Damn!  
That was close!

  
But now what?

Maybe he only brought from the hotel room those personal stuff he was talking about, then he will leave for the meeting.

And Yibo got the confirmation of his assumption when heard Zhan's voice, who was talking on the phone, probably with the composer:  
"Don't worry, Guang Guang, nobody knows about this address, not even my father.   
I've told only you and my boyfriend.  
Calm down and don't scream like that!  
Of course you should have been the first to know, but it has just happened a half an hour ago!  
And I drove first to the hotel to pick up some clothes, office documents, my laptop and other stuff, then, as you see, I've called you right away.  
No, I haven't eaten yet, just coffee...hmm, a very special coffee I may say, you should try it, too."

The ecstatic Yibo started doing a silent happy dance at the word "boyfriend"...

But his euphoria was cut shortly by the next words:  
"Only if you will come quickly, I've told you that I have no time.  
Okay, you know the address, it's easy to reach over here.  
Whatever, some cereals and milk will be fine for now.  
But on your way here, please stop by a pet shop and buy some food for Jiùxīng, too.  
No, it's not my boyfriend's name, ha, ha, Jiùxīng it's my cat, actually the original tenant's cat.   
But we will talk more when you will be here, now hurry, I don't have much time left, and as you know my father could ask me for a video conference during the meeting."

Fu*k!!!  
Now Xia Zhiguang will be here, too!  
Calm down Wang Yibo, anyway, they will just eat quickly, then leave soon after, because of Zhan's important meeting!  
And you will be able to leave, right after that!

-000-

Luckily, the workshop door was sound-proof cushioned, so the two, eating in the living room, couldn't hear Yibo's stomach that was rumbling loudly.  
He was really hungry, especially now, when listening to their moans of delight while savoring the pork chops that the composer bought from a street shop around the corner, Yibo's favorite...  
What a hell, didn't Xiao Zhan tell him that some cereals and milk would be fine?!

The coffee was special and wonderful indeed, but his stomach is accustomed with getting fed after coffee, or else it would scream in protest.   
Oh my goodness, hopefully he will not need to go to the bathroom, at least not before his home's intruders are gone!  
  
"Mmm, Guang Guang, these are the best pork chops I have ever eaten! Or being in love might have made me so hungry that I just can't have enough?  
The taste and smell are heaven, mmmm!  
Also, it's nice a change, I love the feeling of eating like this, with a friend in a small kitchen, not in a fancy restaurant with snobbish people or women who see in me only a sack of money.", Zhan spoke, his moaning getting insane the frustrated man from behind the locked workshop door.

Yibo congratulated himself in his mind, for not cleaning the room after the last time spending on there, and picked up from the small table a half eaten banana, already black...but you know what they say: bananas are sweeter when overly ripe.  
He has never eaten a banana that good!  
The small melted candy found in the crumpled paper bag thrown on the floor and the half soda can with stale taste had his royal feast, completed.

As soon as it will be over, and the two friends will leave, Yibo will run straight to uncle Li Jie's shop and will devour dozens of pork chops, that's a promise!  
But for now it was all pretty alright!...

At least he'd thought so...

"C'mon Zhan Zhan, tell me! Was that boyfriend thingy a joke or you were being serious?", the composer mumbled, still mouth full.

"No, it was not a joke, but I have no more time to tell you.   
I am already very late.   
I don't have time not even to take care of Jiùxīng, look at the poor soul, how she salivates watching us eating! I would give her from these pork chops, but I have no idea what are cats allowed to eat, and I don't want to get her sick or, god forbid, to kill the tenant's cat."

"I'd want someone to look at me the way Jiùxīng looks at this meat from my hand, ha, ha.", Xia laughed.

Zhan's voice was coming closer and closer, sign that he was getting out from the kitchen, maybe getting ready to leave:  
"Look, I have a great idea, Guang Guang you remain here and while waiting for me to come back from the meeting, you could take care of Jiùxīng, feed her with that special cat food you bought and also give her some water.  
Search around, it must be a litter box somewhere and eventually put her for a piss or something, after feeding her.  
I have no idea what a cat needs, but I want her to be happy, because I owe her big!  
Jiùxīng saved me from that crazy woman who wanted to suck me!   
No, no, not that!  
To suck my nose, ha, ha!  
I will tell you everything when I will be back, now I really have to go!  
Bye Guang Guang, take care of Jiùxīng, I hope to be back in two or three hours!"

Yibo would have laughed, imagining Xia's dumbfounded face at Zhan's words, but he was in no mood to laugh.   
Elsa, his cat, would be in a better position for laughing...lucky little beast, being treated like a queen, while her master is kept in captivity!

Two or three hours more, or maybe even more, dammit!

-000-

Three hours had passed already and Zhan was still not back, and Yibo was badly needing to use the toilet!  
He took the risk and cracked the door a bit for a peek: the composer was sitting on the couch, scribbling something on a paper, maybe composing a song.  
It was great that his ears were covered by headphones, so he wouldn't hear Yibo if...

But after a few more minutes Xia Zhiguang fell asleep on the couch, so Yibo's plan to sneak out from the workshop room to the bathroom got ruined!  
It was way too dangerous to walk by the asleep man, even though he was wearing headphones!

How could he make this annoying Xia guy leave the main room and make him eventually go to the kitchen?

His eyes landed on the laser toy he bought for Elsa a few weeks ago and a smart idea popped into his mind!

He cracked the door slightly and started to entice the cat by walking the red laser spot on the wall and on the carpet.

Suddenly he stopped the flashy point on the asleep man's crotch, moving it only slightly, yet enough for catching Elsa's full attention.  
When the cat started wiggling her aSs, Yibo knew that his plan was about to get accomplished.   
Poor Guang Guang threw himself to the ground while screaming in horror and pain, with Elsa's claws still clenched onto her victim's most sensitive body parts!

The composer managed somehow to unclench the cat's claws, then rose her up, shaking and yelling at her:  
"You prick, after buying you food, feeding and pampering you?  
You're lucky that Zhan Zhan wants you happy for I don't know what weird reasons, otherwise I would have kicked your aSs down from the window, you horrible monster!" 

"Sorry, Elsa, I promise to make up to you, but I really needed your help!  
And sorry man for your pain, I hope it was not in vain!   
Now, please leave the fu*king room, I'm about to piss my pants, I don't know for how long I can hold it!", Yibo growled.

Finally it happened, Xia left!

  
Not to the kitchen, but to the bathroom!!!

  
Damn!

Yibo tiptoed as fast and as silent he could, to the kitchen, grabbing the cat in his way.  
He trapped Elsa between the wall and the wooden bank corner, knowing that she would protest with loud caterwauls.

Yibo didn't have time to run back to his secret hiding-room, but at least he managed to hide behind the couch by the time the composer came out from the bathroom.

Luckily Elsa helped her owner again, by catching Xia's attention with her noisy whining.  
The man finally walked away to the kitchen and Yibo was finally able to sneak on the lobby and from there to the bathroom!

Phewww!   
He has never thought before, about how satisfying having a pee could be! 

He could not take the risk to flush the toilet, it would have been too loud!  
Sorry Xia Zhiguang, but you will be the one to get blamed for not flushing after using the toilet!

One more scary endeavor, and he will get back safely inside his hiding-place!  
He carefully cracked the bathroom door, but...  
F.U.C.K!!!   
Steps were coming closer and closer!  
What a...?!  
Didn't he already go to the bathroom before?  
Yibo had time only for jumping into the bathtub, behind the plastic curtain, that Xia was already taking a seat on the toilet bowl, mumbling about how he remembers that he flushed the toilet.

God dammit!  
It was not enough that Yibo forgot to empty the bathtub after giving Elsa a bath, before going away for the so-called New Yorker trip!  
It was not enough that now he is drenching himself in the cat's dirty water, but also he is forced to inhale Xia's overly "perfumed" sh!t smell!  
Yibo was desperately gasping for air: "Pfew, huff, what a fu*k man? You ate pork chops, not Mexican beans!"

He didn't even remember how he managed to sneak back inside the workshop, not caring anymore about the wet trails left behind him, along the lobby floor tiles and the room carpet.  
It was a big luck that Xia got dehydrated from the massive sh!tting, therefore he went to the kitchen to drink water.

  
Anyway, Wang Yibo was finally safe!   
Soaked like a stray dog in the rain, and almost choked to death...but safe! 

He congratulated himself for leaving Elsa's blanket in the workshop, even if it was a too small piece of fabric, at least it was dry.  
He stripped off from the wet clothes and wiped his hair and trembling body, not caring about the cat fur strings gluing all over his skin.

He grabbed at the last moment the pillow from the small leather sofa, to muffle the long string of sneezes...  
Great, now he will get sick!  
And not be allowed to kiss, or not even date Xiao Zhan!

Xiao Zhan!

Zhan Zhan!

Should he tell him the truth and get over with all this craziness?

But what will he think about Yibo?

Would he still wish to date a person like this?

No, not a chance, nobody likes liars!

Zhan not only will not want to date him anymore, but he will be disgusted and will hate Yibo for sure!

No, he can't tell the truth...not yet!  
He is aware that any lies are coming to the light at some point, and everything will be over, but he wants to have more from the wonderful sensations he had experienced that morning...  
He wants more from love, he wants more from Xiao Zhan!

And when it will be over, it will be over!

He congratulated himself for leaving Elsa's blanket in the workshop, even if it was a too small piece of fabric, at least it was dry.  
He stripped off from the wet clothes and wiped his hair and trembling body, not caring about the cat fur strings gluing all over his skin.

He grabbed at the last moment the pillow from the small leather sofa, to muffle the long string of sneezes...  
Great, now he will get sick!  
And not be allowed to kiss, or not even date Xiao Zhan!

Xiao Zhan!

Zhan Zhan!

Should he tell him the truth and get over with all this craziness?

But what will he think about Yibo?

Would he still wish to date a person like this?

No, not a chance, nobody likes liars!

Zhan not only will not want to date him anymore, but he will be disgusted and will hate Yibo for sure!

No, he can't tell the truth...not yet!  
He is aware that any lies are coming to the light at some point, and everything will be over, but he wants to have more from the wonderful sensations he had experienced that morning...  
He wants more from love, he wants more from Xiao Zhan!

And when it will be over, it will be over!

-000-

Xiao Zhan was home for a few hours already, but his friend still didn't leave.  
He asked him to spend with him, his first night in his new home, and to have a drink while telling him about the exciting things that happened to him that day.

Wang Yibo understood by now that he had no chance left!  
He was doomed to spend the night sleeping crumpled on the small, cold, leather sofa...  
And what was even worse, he was forced to listen to Zhan's sweet giggles, while having fun with other than him!  
Yes, he knows that Xia Zhiguang is nothing but his best friend, and it's normal to act so close to him, but still, Yibo can't help himself not to feel a sharp sting of jealousy, each time Zhan was laughing at Xia's jokes or he was cooing "I love you Guang Guang!"

Yibo could tell that the two were dead drunk at some point...  
Maybe they would blank out soon and he could take advantage, and sneak out from the apartment.

"I'm not drunk, ha, ha, ha!   
You are hic, hic, drunk!", Zhan shouted between cute hiccups.

"What are you talking about, Zhan Zhan?  
You are the person with the lowest alcohol tolerance I have ever seen, ha, ha, ha!  
We are both drunk, but you are dead drunk!", yelled back the composer.

"You are lying!  
And I hate liars!  
Hic, hic, let's make a test!  
We will stand on one foot while watching the ceiling, and the first falling down to the ground will be the loser!  
L.O.S.E.R!  
The winner will write on the loser's forehead with a marker the word LOSER!  
Hic, hic, excuse me, seems like I have the hiccups!", Zhan spoke in a cute funny way, with a gurgling in the back of his throat.

Yibo was tormented between spazzing at his drunk boyfriend's cuteness, getting jealous at the closeness to his best friend and worrying at Zhan's statement about hating liars. 

When a deep silence fell over the house, Yibo assumed that the two friends might have fallen asleep, so he carefully cracked the door.  
He tiptoed silently to the couch and smiled with affection at the funny, but cute, as well, sight.

Xia was lying onto his back, sprawled out on the carpeted floor, black marker scribbling adorning his forehead, and Zhan was lying flat onto his stomach on the couch, with a leg and an arm hanging down.  
Elsa was snoring lightly , cuddled comfortably onto Zhan's perked, yet fluffy aSs.

Even though it was risky, Yibo lifted Zhan's limbs on the couch, caressed lightly his soft hair and planted a butterfly kiss onto his rosy cheek, before fleeing away from the captivity. 

#    
  



	7. 07 A memorable night

"Great, I will have those noodles, until the pork chops will be done!", the late night customer shouted, grabbing the bowl from the counter, not caring that it was, actually, someone else's order.

Uncle Li Jie, the street shop owner, was watching the hungry customer, in awe, but in worry, too.  
He was afraid that the young man who was eating, now, the pork chops in the light speed, could choke and die eventually, in his shop.

"Slow down, dear, nobody is chasing you!  
Don't worry, I can cook more for you, there are plenty, the only problem would be just for you to have enough money to pay, ha, ha, ha!", the elder laughed.

But his laughter died soon, when the customer started to cough and to hit himself in the chest, from the lack of air.  
His fears were coming true after all, the customer was choking for real!

After he hit his back hard and gave him water to drink, the customer finally calmed down.

"Woah, young man, you really scared the hell out of me!   
What happened to you, for getting so hungry, especially at such a late hour?", the elder spoke, keep rubbing the customer's back.

"Uncle Li Jie, I wonder if you do remember me.  
I am your frequent customer, your pork chops are my favorite and I have never left without paying.   
Say, do you remember me?", the man asked, wiping his eyes reddened from coughing and blowing his nose in the paper napkin.

"Yes, I know you, I remember you coming here often, with your girlfriend.  
I heard her calling you Bo Bo, if I'm not wrong.  
Yes you have always paid, but why are you asking?  
Did someone accuse you about something?"

"Oh, that was Seunggie, she is my friend, not my girlfriend.   
Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I live nearby, in that block over there, and...and I forgot my wallet at home.  
If I hadn't forgotten my phone, too, I would have called Seung, my friend, to come and bring the money, anyway I have to ask her to take me to her place, overnight...ermm, nevermind...   
In short, please let me go back home for the wallet, and don't worry that my intention could be to not pay for the chops.  
It will take only a few moments, my block it's very near."

"Hmm, should I trust you?  
You seem like an honest man, I don't think you would have the heart to get fooled an old man like me.  
Okay, go, I hope you don't lie, because I really dislike liars!"

"Who likes them?  
Nobody likes liars!  
Thank you, thank you uncle, even though I am forced to lie sometimes, it will not happen this time!   
I promise you, I would never plan on cheating and not bring you the money!"

"Fu*k!  
Fu*k!  
Thousand fu*ks!   
What a fu*k Wang Yibo?!  
Are you stupid?!  
How could you forget the wallet with the money, ID, passport, card and everything?!  
I need especially the money, Zhan probably suspects that I'm not rich, but even so, I can't date him without one single dime in my pocket!  
And the phone, oh sh!t, sh!t!  
I'm not even sure if it's set on silent, I hope nobody will call until I get back on there!  
God dammit!",Yibo kept swearing, punching whatever wall coming into his vision, while running back...back to his apartment!...  
He has no choice, but to go back and to hope that the two were still drunk enough to not ascertain his presence!

  
-000-

Yibo was relieved to find the two friends, sleeping in the same position he left them.

He tiptoed carefully toward his hiding room, but halted in his track...his boyfriend should feel more comfy to sleep on the soft bed from Yibo's bedroom, not talking anymore about the pitiful composer, who was sleeping on the hard floor.  
Assuming that they were drunk enough to not realize what would happen to them, Yibo turned back and watched silently the two asleep men. 

Elsa growled in protest when her owner lifted her from atop Zhan's aSs.

"Shhh, Elsa, be silent!   
Yes, I know, you are not the only one who loves that fluffy, yet firm, pillow.", Yibo whispered, releasing the cat from his arms.   
He couldn't resist not trying the softness of the said pillow, by cupping gently into his palm one of those two alluring globes, Elsa has been enjoying snuggling onto.

Yibo removed his hand and rounded hastily the sofa, to hide, when Zhan sighed at his squeezing.   
Thank God he didn't wake up, just turned around onto his back, almost falling down from the couch in the process.

When the sleeping man's breath steadied back, Yibo sneaked to the bedroom, where he hurried to prepare the bed, squealing internally at the thought that Xiao Zhan will sleep in his bed and will impregnate the sheets with his alluring personal scent.

Before carrying the asleep man to the bedroom, he did one more thing: he took from the kitchen a big glass of water and placed it on the nightstand.  
He knows from his own experience, how much relieving is to not be forced on leaving the bed when you wake up from your slumber with your throat arid like the Sahara desert.

Also, he grabbed a spare coverlet and a pillow from the closet, remembering the moments he spent, packed only in Elsa's hairy small blanket.   
What if Seungyoun is not home or will not answer his phone call?  
If so, he will be forced to spend this night, too, in his hiding room.  
He will go to pay the chops and come back to sleep in the workshop, if Seunggie will not be the saving solution.  
Yet, thinking better, uncle Li Jie could get his money in the morning, it's not like he will go bankrupt because of a few pork chops that Yibo has eaten...well, not exactly few...but, anyways...

The boozy men were still sleeping, competing on who was snoring louder, by the time Yibo has dropped the pillow and the coverlet in the workshop, along with a bottle of water.

Yibo took from the closet another pillow and a blanket for the composer, too, but when he was just about to lift Zhan up from the couch, his focus was distracted by the man from the floor's sudden halt from snoring.  
He jumped over the couch, like a veritable athlete, and huddled behind, at the right moment for not being noticed by Xia, who started wobbling towards the living room door, while mumbling in a hoarse voice:  
"Where the fu*k is the bathroom in this damn hotel room?"

Yibo was relying on the fact that Xia Zhiguang was still pretty drunk and disoriented, so he might not notice Zhan's missing, when getting back from the bathroom.   
He might not even remember that Xiao Zhan was supposed to be there, in the first place.  
Therefore, Yibo hurried to carry Zhan to the bedroom, even though the load was a lot heavier than he would have expected to be.

After dropping onto the bed his still passed out boyfriend, he hurried to ensure closed the bedroom door, at least until he will make sure that the composer will get back to the swooning state.

But before closing the door he noted in relief that Xia was already sleeping on the couch wrapped in the blanket that Yibo left on there for him.

Seemed like it was now safe enough for him to go to his hiding room and get some sleep, for himself, too.  
But before that, he will cover his sleeping boyfriend with the coverlet and fix the pillow under his head.

After admiring one last time the perfect features of the sleeping beauty, Yibo planted a soft kiss onto his forehead and turned on his heels, intending to leave...  
But...  
.  
.  
.

His heart stopped from beating and his breath stuck into his throat when his wrist was grabbed and a voice spoke in fainted whisper:  
"I like you, you're cute, let's fu*k..."

Yibo lost his sh!t...he simply didn't know what to do!

He turned slowly, and placed a trembling palm over Zhan's slightly opened eyes, whispering in soft voice:  
"Shhh, you are dreaming, go back to sleep, it's only a dream."

"Yes, dream...", Zhan mumbled, fading the words into a light snoring.

Yibo started to tiptoe towards the door, exhaling in relief that he escaped easier than he hoped for...  
But he managed to tiptoe only few steps, that Zhan startled the sh!t out of him, by rising unexpectedly onto his butt and yelling:  
"Wait!   
It's not a dream!  
I am Zhan!  
Xiao Zhan!  
You are Yibo!  
Wang Yibo!  
Why are you here?  
And where am I?"

"Shhh, you will wake up Guang Guang!"  
It was all that Yibo could say for the moment, while trying to build something reasonable in his brain, to deliver an explanation for his presence there.  
It was obvious by now that Xiao Zhan was awoke and sober enough for not getting tricked byYibo's bulls.

"Guang Guang?  
I've told you that we have separated hotel rooms.  
But, what...why...you...What did we do?...I don't remember...And why are you leaving?...I'm thirsty...And my head is aching...so bad...", Zhan spoke in short inhales and exhales, sprinkled by cute hiccups and sighs. 

"Drink this, here is a glass of water.  
Your head is aching because I believe you drank lots of alcohol with Xia, who is sleeping on the couch.  
You'll not be able to believe how I got here in your rented apartment...I was in the neighborhood, and...  
But we'll have plenty of time to tell you everything in the morning when we will meet at the "bjyxszd" cafe, now you should get some sleep, or else your head will not gonna stop from aching.  
I will wait here until you fall back asleep.  
Good night and have a good rest, I love you, meet you in the morning.", Yibo whispered and kissed his forehead again, wondering about how obedient was Zhan, letting himself lie back on the bed and tucked under the coverlet, without further questions or protests.

"Alright, but wait, I want you to hold me.", the lying man uttered, kicking the coverlet aside and pulling Yibo by his arm.

Yibo hesitated a bit, but decided that it would be better to comply and maybe there would be real chances for Zhan to go back into the drunken state.  
So, he climbed up the bed and tugged the other into his embrace, rubbing comfortingly his arm and hand.

"I love you, too.", were Zhan's last words mumbled before falling in a funny, yet cute, string of whistled snores.

-000-

"Wang Yibo, you moron, I want to see you, tomorrow, what are you going to do?  
What the heck will you tell him, how did you get inside his bedroom in the middle of the night?", were the questions with which Yibo had finally fallen asleep, later on, crumpled on the small sofa from his workshop.

Yibo remembered where he was, only when reaching a hand and couldn't find the phone, nor the nightstand, nor the...

The phone kept buzzing!

Oh my God!

His mind finally cleared and he fell down onto his knees in the haste of climbing down from the sofa. And he answered the phone call:  
"Yes, Seung, no, sorry, I can't talk right now.   
I will call you later... Bye!"

He startled when watching the time flashing on the phone screen, it was already eight o'clock!  
Zhan!  
Xia!  
"bjyxszd"Cafe!  
He was not late yet, it was still time to get to the dating place!

He plastered his ear against the workshop door but he was not hearing any kind of sound.  
Should he open the door and take a peek?  
But what if they were still in the house?

Yibo opened, instead, the small balcony door of the workshop room: he needed some fresh air to clear his thoughts!  
He was just inhaling a deep mouth of fresh, cold air, when he almost died from a heart attack!  
That kid, his friend, AYuan, the weird son of his neighbors, owns a pet, not less weird than him: a black baby crow.  
The bird must have escaped from the cage and had nothing better to do than to land on Yibo's bare stomach.

But that was not the worst that could have happened!

While Yibo was trying to chase away the bird, winding his hands towards the neighbors' balcony, he felt like being watched.

When he lowered his eyes, he was positive that this time his heart had stopped for real!

  
Yes, this is his fate, to die from a heart attack!

  
Xiao Zhan was standing in front of the block, staring dumbfounded, at Yibo, who was wearing only a pair of shorts and an unbuttoned shirt... and was fighting a crow!

The phone's buzz sounded in Yibo's ears amplified at the volume of a bomb explosion!

He bumped his forehead onto the balcony door, but in the end managed to go back inside the room and picked up the phone...

Of course that it was Xiao Zhan!

That's it!

It was over!

He didn't even call him, it was a message!

Afterwards, Yibo inhaled sharply and, finally, got the courage to open the message:  
"Sorry, BoBo, I was just ready to head up to the Cafe, but today I'm not going to be able to meet you there.  
Maybe later, I'll call you anyway, when I'll feel better.  
Please don't be upset, I'll make up to you, I promise.  
The thing is that I had a drink with Xia Zhiguang, last night, and I am a very bad drinker.  
I don't drink often because I have a very low alcohol tolerance.  
But yesterday I wanted to celebrate with my friend that I've finally fell in love, and falling in love was my deepest wish, ever since.  
Anyways, the thing is that I have a very ugly hangover, I don't feel well at all.  
I never used drugs, but I know that using drugs could generate these kinds of effects.   
I never would have thought but apparently booze can give you the strangest hallucinations and the weirdest dreams, too.  
I think I need to go back to sleep and take some more rest.  
Anyways, please don't get mad at me, I love you and miss you.  
PS: I only messaged you, didn't call you, because maybe you are still asleep.  
Call you later, bye, love you!"


	8. 08 What to do now?!

Good minutes have already passed, since Yibo heard Zhan coming back inside the apartment...

He punched hard his own jaw, not only once but several times:  
"God dammit Wang Yibo!  
Look at you!  
Such an aSshole, such a pitiful liar that you are!  
While he is all honest and sincere, telling you the naked truth!  
He could have said that he is busy with work or something, but instead, he told you that he got drunk with his friend.  
You don't deserve him!  
C'mon man, get out from your lair, reveal yourself and tell him everything, then take goodbye from him and from this beautiful dream!  
Because that is what you live right now, a dream!   
A fu*king fantasy, you stopped living in reality, already starting with that moment you've shared that damn kiss with him!  
Go, man, be brave and tell him the truth, go!"

Brain was telling him to do so, but his legs were stubbornly remaining rooted onto the floor, listening to his heart not to his brain.

After Yibo heard Xia's voice greeting goodbye and shutting the door behind him, he waited ten more minutes.  
Zhan was probably asleep by now, as Zhiguang's leaving was followed by a deep, complete silence.

Yeah, he will tell him the truth...  
Just that not right now!

Now it would actually be the perfect moment to flee away!  
So, Yibo got dressed quickly, then cracked the workshop door slowly...  
Oh, the wallet!  
He grabbed the wallet, locked the door behind him and tiptoed as silently as he could towards the lobby...

Few more steps, and...he will be safe...

But...

God dammit, Elsa, you chose the very right moment to welcome your master with your loud meow!  
.  
.  
.  
"Guang Guang, did you forget something?"  
.  
.  
.  
"No, it's not Guang...  
Hi...i, did I...did I wake you up?", Yibo stuttered, sucking into his breath before opening the bedroom door.

"Yibo?  
Wang Yibo?   
What, when, how?  
How did you get here?", the surprised man asked, rising onto his butt and rubbing his eyes in disbelief, worried that he could have another hallucination, same like before.

Now it would be the perfect moment to come clean and tell him the whole truth!

But instead:  
"You've showed me where you do live, don't you remember?"

"I mean why are you here?", Xiao Zhan struggled to climb down the bed.

Yibo hurried to the bed and fixed the pillow before pushing Zhan back under the coverlet.

"No, Zhan baobei (A/n: endearing word for expressing affection, that could stand for "Baby" in Chinese), don't get off the bed.  
I am here to help not to disturb you, because you said you feel sick.  
I'm gonna prepare for you a special hangover soup, my lao lao's magical recipe.  
Go back to sleep until it will be ready.", he whispered, tucking the coverlet around the lying man's body.

When he tried to distance away from the bed, the lying man grabbed his hand:  
"Zhan baobei, I like it...  
Before you go, Bo baobei, I want to thank you, and please forgive me for getting you worried.  
You are such a sweetheart, I'm lucky that I've fallen in love with such a wonderful person.  
People around me, especially my father, used to scare me that heart doesn't have logic and can fall in love with whom knows what kind of scumbag, for example with someone interested only in my money.  
Come here, I want a kiss from this amazing person, my boyfriend is.  
I must have craved a lot for your kisses, considering that I have even started to experience weird hallucinations and dreams about you."

"Oh, I've been craving your kisses, too, like crazy!   
I should ask for forgiveness for daring to love you, even though I am not as wonderful as you would think I am...  
I am aware that I don't deserve you...but...I just can't stop myself.  
Forgive me, and...never forget that I don't lie when telling you that I love you, no matter what it could ever happen.", Yibo replied in bitter voice, yet leaning for the requested kiss nevertheless, despite the huge guilt and immense shame clenching his heart, for not being strong enough to take the step in revealing the truth.

How could he come clean?  
When those lips were tasting like heaven?  
No, not yet...  
He will, at some point...but not now, not yet!

Not now when Zhan's fingers were entangled in his hair, and his inner mouth was devoured in a mind-blogging, slow tongue kiss.  
God, he's such a freaking amazing kisser!

Yibo's legs started to tremble uncontrollably, giving up at some point, and he felt with his upper body on top of the lying man.

"I love you, and I know that you don't lie when telling me that you love me, too.   
I can feel your sincerity in loving me.  
I love that you don't pretend to be someone else.  
Besides your outstanding beauty, your arousing sexiness and your extreme cuteness, I feel attracted with your honesty, too.", Xiao Zhan murmured, slipping his sweet tongue again inside Yibo's welcoming mouth.

When their passionate making out started to become more and more heated, Zhan's phone resting on the nightstand, snapped them out from heaven with its loud buzzing.

"Just ignore it!", Zhan protested when Yibo stood up and handed him the phone.

"No, answer, it could be something important, anyway I need to go outside to shop the ingredients for the soup.  
As far as I remember from my last hangover, when I looked for them I didn't find any left.", Yibo spoke, with his brain still clouded from the hot making out, realizing too late what he had just spilled out.

Luckily, Zhan's momentary confusion at his mistake was forgotten when he answered the phone call in angry voice:  
"How the hell did you find out this number, too?!   
God dammit!"

Yibo hurried to exit the room and the apartment, until Zhan would not ask him what was that about, what he had just said!

-000-

He called Seungyoun and established together to meet at uncle Li Jie's shop, because...actually Seung was the one who treated his hangover once, it's her recipe, not lao lao's recipe...  
But could he tell Zhan about Seungyoun?  
No, he could not, it would have been too complicated and Yibo went on with the simplest option: another lie, just a small one, unimportant lie.

  
After apologizing for the delay and paying the money debt to the street shop owner, Yibo and Seungyoun hurried to the supermarket to buy the soup ingredients.

  
"Oh my god, Bo Bo, look over there, but take care not to be noticed, ha, ha, ha!  
What the heck is with this nose sucking thingy?  
Is it a trend or something like that, and I don't know about it?", Seungyoun laughed, clutching at Yibo's arm and peeking from behind him at something or someone from the farthest row of shelves.

"What are you talking about?", Yibo asked, not looking yet, being busy with reading the label from a small bag of herbs.  
He wants to impress Zhan with his magical soup, so he will buy only high quality products.

"A woman is sucking a man's nose, exactly like you've told me that it happened to you with your kissing partner at 'Kiss me now, meet me later'!  
Ewww, that looks not at all sexy, more like disgusting, ha, ha, ha!", the girl laughed more.

When Yibo had finally looked in the direction Seunggie was staring, he almost got a heart attack!  
Again...

He pulled his best friend and crouched quickly to the ground behind a stand of vegetables:  
"Oh my god, Seung, what should I do now?!"

"What, what?  
Do you know her?  
Who is she?", Seungyoun asked, raising her head and peeking curiously at the couple who were still engaged in their weird making out.

"She is the same woman who sucked my nose, also the same who befriended my sister, I have no idea under what circumstances.  
Cheng Xiao is her name if I'm not wrong.  
But it's not about her, but him!  
Oh my god, Seunggie, how can he?"

"What, what?  
Bo Bo, pull yourself together and tell me, I understand nothing!"

"That man is my brother in law, Shen Yue's newlywed husband!  
And he is cheating on my sister with her new friend, that weirdo.  
This nose sucker is the real estate agent hired by Xiao Zhan to find an apartment for him to rent.  
And this Cheng Xiao nose sucker asked for my sister's help.  
This way Yue got to rent my apartment to Zhan for a week.  
And now it showed that this nose sucker snake is the lover of Shen Yue's husband!  
Not talking anymore that the b!tch tried to hit on Zhan after Yue left the apartment.  
What to do now?  
Should I tell my sister or not?  
Telling her it will destroy her, she was so happy to marry this asShole!"

"Bo Bo, let's wait for them to go.  
We need to sit somewhere and calmly weigh the options, then decide carefully.  
Shen Yue might hate you for ruining her marriage by giving her this outrageous news.  
She might not even believe that you are telling the truth.  
Let's go, they exited the market already!", Seungyoun said, grabbing her dizzy friend's shoulders and dragging him from behind the stand.

"You might be right, after all everyone knows that I'm not trustworthy, I'm just a pathetic liar, lying to all the people I love.  
I can't even tell her right away, remember that I am in New York at this time!  
How could I have seen her husband cheating on her, when I was not even in Beijing?"

"You could call her and tell her that someone else saw them and told you after that, it can be me the person who saw him!"

"No way Seunggie, I don't want to involve you in my sh!ts, besides, Yue wouldn't be happy for other people to know about our family problems.  
Wait, actually I can't even call her, she would see it's not an abroad phone call!  
And...Oh my goodness! Lao lao!  
Lao lao was the only one with a bit of trust in me and now I will rip her heart, too!  
She gave me money to meet my lover, my future husband, for god's sake!  
Should I tell her, for example, that my lover died in an accident and now I came home urgently?  
Should I tell more lies?  
My heart is hurting!  
I hoped to keep Zhan's beautiful love for myself at least for a few more days, but it seems like I will be forced to pop the abscess sooner, and let the whole lies to spill out!  
Oh, Seung, I love him so much, you have no idea how painful is it to lose him!", Yibo wailed like a mourning widow, hot tears blurring his eyes.

  
  



	9. 09 Think Wang Yibo! Think!

"I will think more, but coming home because my fiance has died seems to be the best solution.  
That way I could tell Yue about her husband too, it's not the kind of news to tell through a phone call, though.   
Anyway I'll think more and maybe will get another idea.  
See you at your place later, now I need to focus on Zhan Zhan.  
Oh, and thank you Seunggie for being my friend and for dealing with my sh!ts.  
Hope that your boyfriend will not get mad with you for allowing me to sleep over.  
I'll call you before coming to your place, now I need to hurry back, my boyfriend is waiting for me, bye!", Yibo took goodbye from Seungyoun, kissing her cheek, then heading to the apartment with the groceries needed for the hangover soup.

  
After stepping off the elevator, he was just about to start walking on the long corridor, his apartment being located at the very end, but he had to hide quickly behind the corner:  
A-Yuan, the neighbor's son was crying his heart off!

But that was not the biggest issue, it was not the first time the kid was crying, after all he was a kid and kids are supposed to be crying sometimes.

The problem was that A-Yuan was crying in front of Yibo's apartment and in the wide open door it was standing...Zhan!   
Listening to whatever A-Yuan was explaining to him between sobs!

Think Wang Yibo! 

Think!

He didn't wait anymore for the elevator, but ran down the stairs, jumping four at once and scattering a big amount from the groceries on the way.

He ran behind the block in the light speed and when he found himself in a safe spot he tapped in a big hurry Zhan's number:  
"Hello Zhan baobei, quickly, you must get out of the house!  
Now!"

"Huh?  
Bao..Bo, it's that you?"

"Yes, leave anything you were doing and get out!  
It's important to do so!"

"But why?  
What's going on...or maybe...wait a minute...am I hallucinating again and I'm not even talking to somebody, talking to you?  
Am I going insane?  
Guang, what a fu*k did you put in those drinks?!"

"No, baobei, nothing's wrong with you, it's me, Yibo you are talking with!  
But now you must listen to me and get out of the house!"

"If it's really you, why do I have to get out, the building is burning or what?   
I don't get it." 

"I need your help!  
I was robbed!", Yibo shouted desperately, earning a few curious stares from some by passers.

"What?  
Are you hurt, did they harm you?  
Should I call for an ambulance?  
Should I call the police?", Zhan shouted back, his voice strangled by fear.

"I'm not hurt, don't worry.   
And don't call anyone, just please come quickly, I am in big trouble here and I am very ashamed, only you can save me!  
We have no time, I will explain to you everything when you get here.  
At the supermarket located three blocks from yours.  
Yes I'll wait, and please have some money or a card, because I am at the cash register and I have no money to pay.  
Yes, only when I was about to pay I noticed that my wallet was stolen.  
No, I don't know, but I have a suspicion, a man bumped into me before entering the supermarket, so maybe... But we'll talk more, now please hurry, come and pay for me, the cashier knows me and I feel embarrassed." 

Then Yibo jogged back to the supermarket, dumping, in his way, the remaining groceries in a street trash can.

At the supermarket he hurried to fill the cart with the same groceries he had bought before and thrown away afterwards.  
Then chose a shorter line for the cash register.  
God help him to get at the cashier before Zhan!

"No problem miss, I'm here now and we will pay.   
It's only my own fault.", Zhan spoke to the cashier after apologizing to the three people waiting in line behind Yibo.

After paying, Xiao Zhan apologized again and asked the cashier where to leave the groceries because they didn't need them anymore.

"Are you afraid of my cooking, that's why we don't keep the groceries?  
I admit that I'm not great with cooking, but this is a hangover soup simple recipe very easy to prepare, so it would have been no danger to poison you.", Yibo mumbled after exiting the supermarket, sighing in relief that he managed to get Zhan away from A-yuan. 

Now he needed to find out what was talking the kid with him and what did he spill out!

Zhan surprised him with a sudden peck onto his lips:  
"I'm so glad that nothing bad has happened to you, you scared the sh!t out of me!  
It's not that I'm afraid of your cooking, you're so cute when you pout.  
Seems like the nap I took was healer because I don't feel sick anymore.  
Maybe it was good that you scared me to death, I feel energized and...also very hungry.  
I was thinking that instead of that soup, to eat something more consistent, you will love it, I'm sure.  
But before anything else, I need my daily coffee, let's go to the bjyxszd cafe!"

"I'm sorry for ruining your nap with my hasty call, but I was shocked and embarrassed.", Yibo whispered, sipping from the steamy delicious liquid, while peeking to the bartender who was watching them with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Actually I was not sleeping anymore, a kid has already woke me up."

"A kid?"

"Yes, the same kid with whom you high fived in front of my block, if you remember.  
Apparently he is the son of my neighbors, A-Yuan is his name."

"And how come did he wake you up, what did he want?"

"The boy was very upset because he lost his pet bird, and his parents were being at work.  
He must have loved his bird very much, as he was crying so hard, poor kid."

"Yes, poor kid.  
But why did he come to you?  
You don't know him, you didn't talk to him before, didn't you?", Yibo asked in worry.

"No, I hardly remembered that it was the same kid who knocked onto your car window.  
Anyway, he was not looking for me, but for the original tenant of the apartment, the kid intended to ask for his help in searching for the pet bird.  
I feel so bad that I left the poor kid like that, not helping him in some way or at least giving him some words of comfort.  
Oh, one more amazing thing, you'll not gonna believe it!   
Guess who is the person the kid was looking for?   
The original tenant's name is...  
Oh my god, did you burn yourself?!  
Bartender, please bring some ice or something cold, he burned his skin!", Zhan shouted in horror at Yibo's hiss of pain when spilled the hot coffee onto his chest.

"Why do you shut your eyes, are you still in pain?  
Yeah, about the tenant, what a crazy coincidence!  
The kid was looking for Wang laoshi, same name as yours, ha, ha, ha!  
This is like destiny is playing with us or something, don't you think?"

"Yes, destiny really likes to play games with our hearts and ermm...God seems to postpone his plans...", Yibo sighed , leaning onto Zhan's hand that was caressing gently his heated cheek.  
His cheek burning from distress, burning from guilt, burning from love...

They both thanked to the nice bartender and headed to the car after Zhan took the stained shirt and told Yibo:  
"I think I saw a washing machine at my place, the shirt will be washed and dried until we eat.  
You can also take a shower if you want, only if it doesn't hurt."

Yes, a shower!  
Yibo badly needs a shower!  
And clean clothes!

During the car ride the driver made a call.   
Yibo gulped in distress when listening to why was Zhan calling Xia: to ask the address of the shop from where he bought those delicious pork chops.

Oh, sh!t, what if the elder will say who knows what?

So, he hurried to tell him:  
"I eavesdropped involuntarily to what you were asking your friend.  
I know a street shop where we are often eating with my friends from the faculty. The place is in this area, if you want we could check it out.   
The food is cheap and delicious, and uncle Li Jie, the owner, is a very nice seller.  
And he knows me!"

"Mr Li Jie you say?  
Guang Guang told me almost the same what you were telling me.  
Maybe it's the same street shop."

Uncle Li Jie was being very busy with lots of customers, it was lunch time after all.  
But even though he was busy, he greeted the two newly arrived customers with a wide smile onto his face and leaded them to a free table, talking to Yibo:  
"First of all, check out if your wallet is in your pocket!  
Secondly, tell me from the start how many chops do you want to eat as to know beforehand how many to put on grill.  
Now it's the most congested hour of the day, that's why I ask."

"I assume that you are Mr Li Jie, I am your fan, I fell in love with your pork chops!  
We don't need a table, we order a takeaway.  
I think 40 chops would be enough, what do you say Bo baobei?  
But, mister, how did you know that his wallet was stolen?", Zhan asked in bewilderment.

"Uncle doesn't know, the wallet story is another story, a funny story, I will tell you later.   
Let's go and wait outside, my stomach is growling at this smell", Yibo blubbered, dragging Zhan outside and telling the shop owner to call them when their order will be ready.  
Also telling him that his friend will be the payer, as to not worry about the money.

"I can't remove that crying kid out of my mind.  
I can only picture how I would feel if Jiùxīng would disappear, I took a deep liking on that cat, even though she's not my own pet.  
Imagine that kid's pain for losing his bird.  
Wait, I have a great idea, anyway we need to stop by at the pet shop to buy food for Jiùxīng, and I could buy a new bird for the kid.  
The only problem would be that I don't know what bird was his lost pet.  
A parrot, a canary, a what?"

"What parrot, canary?  
Rather a baby crow...", Yibo's mouth blurted out without his brain's consent.  
.  
.  
.  
Whoops!!!!

What a hell, Wang Yibo, hunger makes you stupid!

Focus please!

"A baby crow?   
Why do you think his pet would be a baby crow?", Zhan asked with goggled eyes.

"Don't mind me, when I'm hungry I'm stupid.  
It just came into my mind the hallucination you told me about: me half naked, on the balcony and fighting a crow, ha, ha, ha!  
I think you should rather wait to see if the kid did find the lost bird, and if not, maybe you should better take him to the pet shop and buy the bird he should choose", Yibo managed to avert Zhan's attention away from the crow topic.


	10. Chapter 10

My mother was hospitalized, probably a minor cerebral stroke, she can't move her right side. Anyways, going on hiatus, don't know yet for how long. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you in advance for your wishes of well!


	11. 10 Such a beautiful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to thank all of you, nice people, from all platforms I use. I'm very touched and thankful  
> I'm also thankful that my mom is conscious and lucid, can talk, can eat, and hopefully, after lots of physical therapy she will be able to use again her leg and hand  
> For now I can do nothing much, except praying and hoping, at least for the 14 days she will remain hospitalized. I will make use by the YiZhan wonderland as an escape distraction , therefore I will be around sometimes.  
> Thank you once again, stay healthy everyone! 🥰

Yibo was enjoying to the maximum, the sharp whips of the hot water shower biting onto his skin. 

Wouldn't it be just great for the hot water to wash away the whole dirt from his life?  
All the dirty lies he told to the people he loves the most?  
To wash away the pain he is about to cause to his sister by telling her about her adulterous husband?  
Wouldn't be great for Xiao Zhan to love him forever, same like he loves him now?

Miracles can happen, but not the last one!  
Not after Zhan will find out who Wang Yibo is, actually!  
What is doing Yue's husband to her it's nothing comparing to what is doing Yibo to the man who innocently calls him as "my boyfriend".

Maybe Yibo should visit a doctor, maybe he is sick, a sick pathological liar.  
But the definition says about that kind of liar, that he lies out of habit, and Yibo doesn't do that!

He doesn't remember how exactly it started everything...with a very small lie for sure, and that lie, small like a snowflake, kept rolling, in a few days becoming what it's now: a giant snowball.  
Yes, he is painfully aware that spring will come at some point and the snowball will melt...into a pathetic puddle of painful tears.

But... could he do something about it, now?  
The answer is no!  
Therefore he will enjoy these last precious moments when he is allowed to love Xiao Zhan, and he is loved back.

A discreet knock onto the bathroom door snapped him out from his thoughts:  
"Bo Bo, are you alright?  
Are you in pain?  
You're there for forty minutes already."

"I'm ready now, sorry, I love hot long showers, that's all!", he shouted, after turning off the water.  
This was not a lie, by the way, Yibo really loves hot, long showers.

"Oh my goodness, you look as red as a boiled lobster, ha, ha, ha!", Zhan laughed at Yibo's scalded skin from all that overly hot shower.

But Yibo's skin went in no time goose bumped, not from the cold air con, but when Zhan started walking towards him, not taking his hooded eyes away from his bare half body.

"Please excuse me for coming out from the bathroom, almost half naked, but I didn't want to wear the bartender's sweater and his smell on me.  
I'd prefer to ask you to borrow me a t-shirt or something from your own clothes.  
I just put this jacket on me, until then, I hope you don't mind. I grabbed it from the lobby rack on my way, ahhh... ", Yibo murmured, gasping at the fingers running slowly down his neck.

"Of course I will give you something to wear, but not right away.  
Mmm, I love your adam apple, I love your neck, so long, so strong yet so delicate, so noble, so sexy...   
Would you be mad at me if I would bite and suck a mark onto your neck?", Zhan whispered, rising the thin hair strands from his boyfriend's arms, straight up into the air, with his sensual voice and his hot breath wafting Yibo's half parted lips.

"Furiously mad.", Yibo replied in a shaky voice, entangling his fingers onto Zhan's silky hair and clamping their lips together.  
He held his breath for a few moments at the blissful feeling of the tongue licking his lips and everything inside his mouth. 

God, he was such a skillful kisser, that Yibo couldn't hold back the absurd sting of irritation...   
Irritation at the thought of all of his boyfriend's past lovers.

But right in those moments Xiao Zhan was only his, and he was only Zhan's!

Yibo tried to cope with the man's talent in kissing, by licking and sucking his tongue before tugging his bottom lip with his teeth, earning from him prolonged moans of appreciation.

His breath hitched when Zhan's burning hands started to run up and down his bare back, while his lips clamped onto his jugular vein.

"Mmmm, you taste so good...exactly as I have expected.", Zhan whispered against his neck, sucking strongly, then licking the spot, sucking again, even stronger, when Yibo's hands slid underneath his shirt.

"Zhan Zhan, I love you, please never forget, no matter what future could bring in our lives.  
I love you with desperation, I love you like you never were been loved and never will be!", Yibo spoke in short, little gasps, parting away from Zhan, only for removing his shirt and plastering their bare chests together.

Ahhh, it felt heavenly!

"I never loved like I love you, Bo Baobei, and I will love you no matter what would happen in our lives, never doubt about that!  
Oomph!", Zhan grunted when Yibo slid a hand between their bodies and pinched his nipple.

He dug his fingers onto Yibo's hips, pulling him flush against him.  
Yibo grabbed Zhan's aSs, lifting him as to level their crotches in an extremely arousing grinding. 

Yibo walked to the living room couch with his boyfriend wrapped around him like a koala, and their lips locked in a wild, hungry kiss...when...

Of course that something had to ruin such a blissful, perfect moment!

First they ignored the annoying phone buzzing...but it kept insisting...

"Answer it and switch it off after that.  
I will feed Elsa, I mean the cat, until you will talk to the phone.  
Her meows are getting on my nerves.", Yibo huffed in annoyance, fishing Zhan's phone out from his jeans pocket and handing it to him.

Then he walked to the kitchen, where Elsa was meowing, out of frustration at the sight of the canned cat food placed on the table.

He perked up his ears when Zhan's voice got angry:  
"You just don't get it, huh?  
No matter how much you'll harass me, I don't want you in my life, is that so hard for you to understand?  
Do you not care that it will destroy your career if I will call the police and get a restraining order against you?  
For fu*k's sake, leave me alone, you insane b!tch!"

Yibo heard the phone crashing onto the wall, before Zhan bursting into the kitchen:  
"God dammit!  
Let's eat!  
The chops might be already cold!"

"Okay, let's eat, but not before you'd calm down.  
It's unhealthy for your stomach to eat when so angry.  
Who is this person, bothering you like this?  
Is that the same person you were hiding from, when you sneaked outside the hotel?  
You don't have to tell me if you don't want, just that I hate to see you so upset.  
It's not the first time.", Yibo spoke, pulling Zhan into his arms and kissing gently his temples.

"She is...my mother...but I don't want to ruin such a beautiful day by talking about this.  
Let's eat, but before that, let me bring you a sweater, I don't want you to catch a cold.", Zhan smiled and pecked Yibo's lips, calmer by now.

In the middle of their dinner the phone buzzing was heard again coming from the living room.

"Didn't you switch it off?", Yibo groaned.

"I didn't because I thought that I broke it.  
That's it, I will answer and after that I will report her to the police, enough it's enough!", Zhan stood up and dashed into the living room.

Yibo followed him, ready to snatch the phone from his boyfriend, intending to yell at whomever was bothering him like that.

But he figured out that it was not the same caller like before.

"Bad news, dammit!  
It's all what I need right now!", Zhan cursed, throwing the phone on the couch in frustration. 

"What?  
What happened?  
Who called?"

Yibo cringed and his face went pale at Zhan's reply:  
"The real estate agent who took care of the renting of this apartment for me."

"What does she or he wants?"

"It's a she.  
She said that she is very sorry to inform me, but something unexpected forced the original tenant to come home from his abroad trip, sooner than it was planned.  
Meaning, the man will arrive tomorrow, therefore I must clear the apartment tonight."

"Whaaat?!", Yibo screamed in disbelief.

"I can't move to a hotel, because she...my mother... will find me in the next ten minutes.  
And the time is too short to find something else to rent and move in.  
I have in my mind two options.  
One: to wait tomorrow for that lao Wang to meet him here, maybe he is a nice elder, and to ask him to let me sleep on his couch for these four days remaining from my renting contract. I would pay him double, of course.  
Option two: I know you share your living with a friend, but maybe he would allow you to let me sleep four nights at your place. I wouldn't be a bother, I'd be there only in the night time, I could sleep on a blanket on the floor, what do you say, could you talk to your friend?"

-000-

~Earlier~

"Hello Seunggie, Shen Yue's calling.  
Sorry if I'm disturbing you, I called you because we are very worried about my brother.  
We know nothing about him, he didn't even call to tell us that he arrived safely to New York.  
Especially halmuhni is worried sick about him.  
She even asked me to check out if there was any plane crush at that time.  
I know that you are his best friend and he might tell you things that he doesn't discuss with his family.  
Did he contact you, by any chance?  
All we need to know is that he arrived there safely and he is alright."

"Hi, Yue...ermmm...I don't know if I should tell you, but..."

"Oh my god, Seung, please tell me he is okay, that nothing bad has happened to him!  
Tell me the truth, please Seunggie, I can face it, just tell me!", Yue started to sob and breath heavily.

"No Yue, no, no, he is alright, nothing bad has happened to him!  
At least not to him...", Seungyoun hurried to try calming down the freaked out woman.  
  
"What are you trying to say on there?  
Seung, tell me!  
Now!", Shen Yue shouted in an angry, demanding tone.

Seungyoun's previous intention was to tell She Yue somehow about her cheating husband, but she got startled at the woman's anger and Seung's brain didn't function at its best, so she blurted in one breath:  
"Bo Bo didn't answer to your calls because he was busy with his American boyfriend's funerals and now he's coming home!"


	12. 11 Green

"Thank you Seunggie, for staying at your boyfriend's place for these few days, and lending your apartment to me and Zhan Zhan.  
I'm the luckiest to have you as my friend, I promise to return your favor.", Yibo smiled and hugged his best friend, after they reached in front of her boyfriend's block.

"You know Bo Bo that I love you as much as I love my brother and you can always count on my help.  
And I'm really, really sorry for the awful way I blew up things when Shen Yue has called."

"No Seung, don't apologize, you intended nothing else but to save time.   
After all it was my idea, you only told her what I was going to tell her later."

"Explain to me now your whole plan, as to know what to say, in case someone from your family would call me again.  
Luckily there are a few clothes in my closet that my boyfriend has left, so you can tell Xiao Zhan that they are your clothes.  
Oh, now that I think about it, I hope you didn't lie to your boyfriend that your apartment mate is a boy, because he will find all over the place my womanly stuff."

"No, Seunggie, I lied to him only when I was forced to.   
Actually, I didn't mention nor the name, nor the gender of the person with whom I share my living.  
I hope he will have no problem with you being my roommate, because I remember that when he asked me who Seungyoun is to me, I noticed a slight tinge of jealousy in his voice, even though we were not being anything yet at that time.   
Or maybe I just like to fantasize that he could have been jealous because he was already liking me from the start.  
Now let me tell you the plan.  
First thing to do is to go pick Zhan from my home and bring him to your place.  
I will leave him there and tell him that I go buying food or something like that.  
Next I will call my family, apologize for not calling them sooner and tell them that my flight has just landed and I don't want them to come for me to the airport, instead I want them to wait for me at my apartment.  
I will tell them that I need their support in my grieving.   
I will tell them that I need them all to wait for me at my place, meaning all my family members, including the newest member, Yue's husband.  
I intend to expose that miserable cheater in front of everyone, especially because my sister will need the whole family's support when her heart will be ripped.  
Oh, Seung, it will be so hard, I'm already feeling in my chest Yue's pain.  
But for her sake, I need to do this, the sooner the better.  
Okay, Seunggie, I need to run, he waits for me, thank you once again, I will call you, as soon as possible, bye now!"

-000-

~ Yibo's POV:

I used to hate that my parents kept for themselves two spare keys to my rented apartment, but now I'm glad.   
Because, besides the key given to Zhan, they still have one.

As I had expected they were already on there, when I opened the living room door, before composing the needed mourning facial expression.  
What I did not expect was that none of them welcomed me with a hug, not even with a comforting word.

Only lao lao mumbled a weak "Finally, Wang Yibo, at least you are alive and healthy!", when I greeted her and bowed before her.

This is not good!  
Not good at all!  
Lao lao never calls me by my full name!

It must be because she was very worried and scared for my safety...  
Oh, my beloved lao lao, the most I feel regretful for the pain I'm causing to you.  
From all, you are the one who gave me everything, love, respect, trust, and how do I pay you back? 

I pecked both of her cheeks, even though she didn't kiss my forehead, like she always used to do:  
"I'm sorry, lao lao, I missed you the most!  
I'm so sorry, you know that I love you, don't you?"

I became stiff, instantly, at the mocking voice speaking to me.  
Why from all of them, it must be the motherfu*ker to speak to me?

"I'm sorry for your loss, but my poor broken hearted brother-in-law, why are you not wearing mourning clothes?"

You are the last from this room to whom I have to explain myself, in any way!  
My dead boyfriend hated plain white clothes, he loved sunny and intense colors, and even though his favorite color was red, he told me that he started to love green even more than red, just because it's my favorite. He also liked how I looked in a sunny orange. That's why I will wear colorful clothes, especially green and orange, and not white, while mourning.   
I am telling this to my family's members, not to you, though.  
Because...because...I can never consider you as my family!", I spoke while trying my best to keep calm.

But the image of the supermarket scene, keep replaying at the back of my mind, was getting me gradually more and more furious.  
"I hope you end living your whole life in misery, alone and in pain, you disgusting creature!  
I hope you rot in hell, after dying, for what you have done to my kind hearted sister!  
Why did you do it, is that nose sucker better than Yue?  
And if the hoe is better, than why the fu*k did you marry my sister, you filthy cheater?", I screamed, losing the last drop from my control and throwing a hard punch onto the aSshole's jaw, after grabbing him up from the couch by his collar.

I kept punching him wherever my fists were landing.   
I was so mad that nobody was able to stop me, not my mother's screams of fear, not my father who was trying to pull me away from the man converted into my boxing sack, not lao lao's worried appeals.

I only stopped when his mouth and my knuckles started to bleed.

I peeked at Yue, who didn't interfere in our dispute at all.   
She was not crying as I've been expecting, but instead, she was just sitting in the armchair, rigid like a statue.  
When our eyes met, she spoke in an unexpectedly clear voice:  
"Tell me brother, everything.  
But please, I'm begging you, no lies this time!"

The asShole stood up from the floor, where he was lying flat onto his back, and intended to pull his wife into his embrace.

But Yue pushed him away and propped herself in front of me:  
"Tell me!!"

"Babe, don't listen to him!  
You said it by yourself that your little brother is a big liar!  
Instead of listening to god knows what more lies, you should take him to a doctor to treat him!  
He is ill, baby!  
What the hell babe, you should know, you have medical training, he is a pathological liar, for god's sake!", the bastard tried more.

I pulled my sister in my arms and kissed her crown, whispering in her hair and wiping her already soaked cheeks:  
"Yes, YuYu I am a liar, a despicable liar who lies and hurts the people I love, but I promise that this time I'm telling the truth.  
Believe me that I pondered a lot what to do.   
Should I tell you that he is cheating on you, and take the risk to make you hate me for breaking your heart, for ruining your happiness?   
Or should I forget what I have seen and let you live in what you think it's a happy bubble, but in truth to live in a lie?   
He is cheating on you with that real estate agent, Cheng Xiao is her name I think.  
It's without any doubt, because I saw them kissing in a supermarket.  
Kissing, sort of speaking, actually she was sucking his nose.  
Yes, she is a mentally deranged pervert, totally screwed at her head.  
And this pathetic, ridiculous character that is your husband chose her over you!  
YuYu, your pain is hurting me, you know that I love you.   
I don't care if you hate me now, but I couldn't hide, this, away from you, it's your right to know!  
Please, don't cry, he doesn't worth your precious tears, you will find someone better to give you the love you deserve!"

I didn't care if my family members were believing me or not, all I cared about, was my sister...and she was broken.  
I, Wang Yibo, her own brother, was the one who broke her!

The bastard started to scream hysterically:  
Yue sweetheart, don't believe his lies!  
You know that he was always jealous of you, jealous of the happiness we have, and he would do anything to take revenge on you, because you are happy!  
You and I, we are happy!  
Happy together!  
Don't allow your sick brother to break us!"

The despicable man pulled Yue away from my arms and with a smug grin plastered onto his face, he kicked off a suitcase from behind the couch and threw it in my direction, hitting my shoulder:  
"Do you recognize this suitcase?  
If you don't, let me remind you, it's yours, you stupid moron!  
I suppose it's a nice match to your fake mourning, because it's green!  
Ha, ha, ha, idiot, your sick lies got exposed!  
You were so jealous of Yue's happiness, that you made up a fake love, a fake American lover.   
I could sense that you were telling a lie, but I didn't want to hurt Yue, by telling her my suspicion. Because I cared about her, unlike you, who doesn't give a sh!t that your lies are hurting her.  
While all of us were waiting for you, here, to give you comfort for your dead lover, an airport worker brought this green suitcase registered under the name of Wang Yibo.  
The green suitcase traveled to New York and back to Beijing, because the owner was not at the destination, in New York, to pick it up."

The son of a bitch's words were puncturing with no mercy my eardrums, while my eyes were plastered with horror onto my suitcase.

I could make up another lie and embroider an explanatory story...

But I decided not to... 

Enough with the lies, I will tell the whole truth!

If only they would be willing to listen to me!

But right in the moment I have opened my mouth, to start telling the whole truth, I almost got a stroke and almost swallowed my tongue, that hard I gasped at the voice coming from the living room door:  
"Yes, I was the one who signed the reception papers for your suitcase, because I was the one who opened the door to the airport worker."

"Zhan?!  
Zhan Zhan?!  
Xiao Zhan?!  
Why are you here?", I stuttered, intending to walk towards him, but not being able to move my rooted feet, away from my spot.

"Oh, I was called by the original tenant's sister to come at the address, for bringing the apartment key I was given when I rented it.  
I was in the kitchen with Gujoja and heard everything.   
Even though I didn't understand much and I am confused like hell even at this moment, I was starting to believe that I was teleported in an alternative universe, especially when I first heard your voice.  
Anyway, let me tell you further.   
At the sight of the suitcase, first I thought that the original tenant, that lao Wang, sent someone ahead with his luggage, and he will arrive later on.   
But then the worker told me the suitcase's whole trip story.  
I understood nothing, but in the end your family has clarified everything to me.  
Almost everything, because I feel like I am acting in the lowest class movie, with an extremely bad storyline and overly stupid actors.  
Especially me, whom about I never knew that I was that stupid."

" Zhan, Zhan Zhan, please wait, don't leave before giving me the chance to tell you...that...", I tried to speak coherently in a strangled voice, while he turned his back at me, and started to walk away.

"What could be more to tell?!  
That everything you said, everything you did, everything I thought we have, was a lie?!  
A big, fat lie?!"

"Zhan, Zhan my love, please listen!   
Yes I lied, I told many lies, not only to you, but to all the people I love.  
I hurt everyone, but one thing I didn't lie for sure!  
I know that it's late to ask you to believe me.  
But I swear on my pathetic life, that I didn't lie!  
I swear that I love you, and it's not a lie!"

He stopped for a second and I could hear his sharp inhale...but then he walked slowly towards the exit door, without looking back anymore, after greeting politely the others from the room.

I followed him in silence.

A small hope flickered into my bleeding heart when he talked before shutting the main door behind him, but the hope died as soon as he spoke:  
"I am a businessman, therefore I will not let my private life issues interfere in our company's business.  
Also, I am doing this for Guang Guang, too, who wanted you so badly for his music.  
You should not worry about the contract you have signed with our company.  
The contract is still valid.  
However, I have a small side request, I need to ask you to act professionally and forget that we have ever known each other.  
After all, we are just two strangers forced to work together.   
Therefore, we will meet Monday morning at work, have a good day, mister Wang Yibo!"

~End of Yibo's POV~


	13. 12 Welcome To Peace Hotel!

After a restless night, Yibo was the first to arrive at the filming location from that first day, a famous luxury hotel.  
He was led by a hotel employee to the private dining saloon, rented by the Xiao Company to be converted into a filming studio. 

  
~Yibo's POV~

Before anything else, the director gathered the whole crew to explain to us the concept of the "Welcome to Peace Hotel!" CF( A/n: CF stands for "Commercial Film", those advertisements that you see on TV) that we'll be going to work at, for the next two weeks.  
That's how I found out that Zhan's family is rich beyond my imagination, the American Xiao Company detaining various business branches, from hotel chains all over the world, food chains, tourism agencies, to pharmaceutical, cars, clothes businesses and whatnot.

This CF is for a hotel chain that the company intends to open in Shanghai and Beijing, called Peace Hotel.   
The story of the CF is a love triangle between my character, Zhan Zhan's character and a girl acted by Miss Jing-Hua, a random student actress who will come to the studio starting tomorrow.  
My character is falling in love with the girl, but the girl is in a love relationship with Zhan's character.  
The girl will flirt with both male characters.  
The two men will get into a physical fight and, also, both will leave the girl.  
But in the end all three characters will reconcile and become best friends, enthralled by the Peace Hotel's peaceful and comfortable environment they were staying in, and by the Xiao Company's whisky brand that they were indulging with, ha, ha.

The hotels will be completely ready to be opened only two weeks from now, that's why we are not filming in the location of one of the Peace Hotels.   
And also, that's why we must finish the CF in two weeks from now.

After reading the script of this first filming day that I was given, I ascertained with great disappointment that me and Zhan will have separate scenes to shoot for today.  
It's not like I was hoping for forgiveness or anything, after all he didn't spare me not even with a glance since he stepped inside the studio, accompanied by his best friend, the composer, who was the only one to greet me good morning.  
But...wouldn't it be wonderful to be allowed to drown myself into those magical eyes one more time, even if only in an acted scene?

My part was first to be filmed.  
Oh, he hates me so much, that he detests even to look in my direction!  
He was reading his script, sitting in a chair with the back turned to the filming stage.

Unlike me, who planted myself right behind the filming crew, when it was his scene's turn to be filmed.

The composer came near me and whispered in my ear that nobody knows that Zhan is the son of the Company's owner, besides me, not even the director, and asked me to keep the secret to myself.

"Oh fu*k my life, he is so, so beautiful...and so, so s€xual!", I couldn't stop myself from speaking aloud my thoughts, earning from Xia Zhiguang, a chuckled approval.

"Sorry.", the actor mumbled, when the director asked for the shoot to be repeated, as he wasn't supposed to smile in that scene.

Did Zhan catch my words and that's why he was smiling?  
No, it can't be, he hates me!

But at least I am able to feast my eyes freely with the fascinating beauty of   
my boyfriend, ermm...ex boyfriend... now that it was Zhan Zhan's individual scene to be filmed, a longer and more complex scene than mine.

"Wait, that lipstick on Mister Xiao Zhan's lips is too faded, I want a soft shade of red!", the director requested, his eyes searching for the makeup artist in charge.

"We apologize Mister director, Xuan Lu will be back in a second, she is in the lobby, talking to the phone with her mother who has just been taken to the hospital.", a filming crew member explained.

This was definitely my train to catch!  
I jumped to grab the kit from the makeup artist's table and ran excitedly to the filming stage, tripping in the lots of cables and almost kissing the ground:  
"No need to wait for Miss Xuan Lu, I can take care of that, I did my sister's makeup many times, I'm good with that stuff!" 

  
"Are you sure, Mister Wang Yibo, that is not just another lie about you doing your sister's makeup?  
Anyway, too much bother for you, Mister Wang Yibo, a mirror would be enough and I could do it by myself, I'm good with that, too, you know.  
Don't forget that I'm an actor and I...", Zhan snapped, slightly angry, but I dared to bring him to silence, my trembling fingers pinching his lips closed.

Luckily Xuan Lu's makeup kit was very well organized, therefore I found easily the needed lip wipes and the color of lipstick asked by the director.

First he avoided meeting my eyes, he even hissed in annoyance when I rubbed the wipes over his lips...his perfectly sculptured, kissable lips...ahhh.

"I'm so so sorry, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please believe me that I have never intended to hurt you or lie to you.  
It was just a chain of happenings dogged by misfortune...it was just...but...but...trust me when I tell this one thing, at least!  
It's not a lie that I lo...", I kept whispering, until he finally locked his eyes with mine.

I had instantly frozen into a mute, inert dummy! 

He held my wrist, for moving away the lipstick and allow him to speak:  
"Don't worry Mister Wang Yibo, you didn't hurt me, I'm not made from glass, to get hurt from a lip wiping.  
You were actually right when saying you are good with this stuff, not only with the makeup thingy, ha ha.  
With the lying thingy, too, I mean."

"No, no, I was talking about..."

But he cut me off shortly and firmly:  
"The director is getting impatient, please Mister Wang, act professional and step aside, thank you for your help."

I muttered one last silent sorry, before walking away like a zombie, halting only in a corner with walls covered in mirrors.  
"I hate you Wang Yibo, good to nothing, filthy liar, disgusting creature!  
I hate you so much!", I kept whispering to the multiple reflections from the mirrors.

Minutes later, maybe hours later, I was snapped off from the black, deep abyss that I was fallen in, by the CF director's voice:  
"...And...Cut!  
Thank you everyone, you were great all of you, now we should take a well deserved break.  
You are all invited to the hotel's restaurant to take the lunch, you can order anything you want, except alcohol, of course.  
We still have work to be done and we need our minds clear, sorry folks.  
Enjoy the meal, we will meet back here in an hour and half from now!"

  
I didn't feel at all like eating, but I couldn't miss this one more occasion to be in the same room with him, or even sit close to him if I'd be lucky enough.

I pretended to be interested in the huge poster advertising the Xiao Company, plastered on the filming studio door, as to wait for the crowd to be settled in the restaurant room.  
I wanted to be alone in the restroom, to put order in my thoughts...  
Thoughts that keep bringing in my mind painful memories about us eating happily together, uncle Li Jie's pork chops.  
He loved me then and I was so happy...  
I lost him...  
I lost myself...

"Wang Yibo, what are you doing here?   
Come in, the waitresses have already collected everyone's orders.", Xia Zhiguang startled me, when I was still hesitating at the restaurant entrance, if to step inside or not.

I don't know why I expected to find a big long table with the whole crew sat together, but instead there were tables of four.  
I followed the composer, as he kept talking to me, but when he took a seat at the table across from Zhan, I halted and looked around like a lost alien.

"What are you waiting for?   
Sit with us, we still have a free seat, besides mine, Zhan Zhan's and Lu's, the makeup stylist, she is in the lobby, talking on the phone again.  
The waitress will come to take her order, so you can order too...", he said.

My heart leaped out from my chest when Zhan snapped angrily at his friend:  
"Xia Zhiguang, stop it, I don't want him to sit with us!"

"Zhan Zhan, what the hell?  
Why are you so rude?  
I thought that you said that you two were...getting well along...  
Besides, you know very well that tomorrow it will be the song recording, and I need to settled some details with my singer.", Xia said.

"Guang Guang!  
I saw that you already gave him the sheet song!  
And the details you are talking about, can be discussed tomorrow, between you two alone.  
But if you insist on having him here, I will go sit somewhere else!", Zhan Zhan spitted out, trying to pull a fake smile on his face, as the Lu girl was now back at the table.  
Then he stood up hastily.

"No need, Mister Xiao Zhan, please forgive me for upsetting you, there are many free tables, I can sit and eat anywhere else.  
And do not worry Mister Xia Zhiguang, we can meet tomorrow thirty minutes earlier than the established hour, for those details, if you would be free.  
Enjoy your meal Miss, and gentlemen!  
And sorry once again for bothering you.", I managed somehow to speak, even if I kept clearing my cracked voice and kept batting my eyelashes to prevent the captive tears from bursting out.

My legs were getting on the verge to go weak, so I just collapsed in the closest chair I noticed, at the table from behind Zhan's seat.

Someone spoke something, I don't know what, as I wasn't able to focus on anything else than on the sharp pain from my chest.  
I thought it was the waitress, so I grumbled an "I'll take anything", from behind the sheet music where I was trying to hide the tears that I couldn't hold anymore.

  
"Can I sit here with you?", the petite makeup artist spoke, louder this time, bringing me to her attention.

"Of course you can, but weren't you sitting at Mister Xiao's table?  
Phew, is it just me, or it's too hot in here?", I replied, taking a paper napkin and pretending to wipe my forehead, to be able to wipe my teary eyes in the process.

"I was sitting with them, but I felt like the two gentlemen were having some important things to discuss about and I was intruding.", the nice girl smiled.

"I heard that your mom was taken to the hospital, I'm sorry for that, hope she will be getting well soon.  
But what happened, was she sick before?", I started to talk with Miss Xuan Lu , who seemed to be very pleasant and friendly.  
Actually I was happy that she kept me company during the lunch break and distracted me from the pain puncturing my heart.

This sweet girl has managed to even make me laugh with her stories experienced when doing the makeup to some divas, too full of themselves.  
My heart pounded in my chest when Zhan turned around and threw at me a fuming glance, as I laughed probably too loud at Lu's funny telling.

But right after, he was distracted by a phone call and he almost hit the phone against the table if Xia wouldn't have grabbed it from his hand.  
Probably a call from his mother again.  
He hates me now even harder than he hates her.  
He was hurt by people supposedly to give him only love, not lies and pain!  
I wonder why is Zhan Zhan so angry with his mother, did she lie to him about something, too?  
Anyway he will forgive her eventually, unlike me, after all she is family...unlike me...

My phone buzz startled me off from my thoughts, lao lao was calling!  
I hope there is no bad news!

"Miss Xuan Lu, please excuse me, my grandmother is calling, I'll go outside to pick up the call."

  
But lao lao called just to tell me that she was waiting for me in front of the hotel.  
Why is she here, at my working place?  
Hopefully nothing bad has happened, but at least she is not in the hospital or something, as I was afraid of.

I didn't even have to walk outside, as the hotel doorman led her already to the filming studio.  
I found her staring at the Xiao Company poster from the door, with an extreme shock written all over her face, and massaging her chest at the heart level!

"Lao lao, oh my god, what's wrong?  
Are you feeling sick?  
Should I call the ambulance?"

She didn't answer, but just propped her weight against my chest and poked with her walking stick the picture from the poster:  
"Who's that man?"

"He is the owner of the Xiao Company, Zhan Zhan's father.  
I mean the father of Xiao Zhan, the man I love and I told you everything about last evening, when you came to my place..."

But she interrupted me, violently screaming at me:  
"Bo Bo, you must forget this love!  
You must forget this man!  
Yibo, Bo Bo, Wang Yibo, if you love me and care about me, please promise me!  
Promise me, you'll forget about this Xiao Zhan person, promise that you'll forget that you have ever met this man!  
Yibo, my beloved, please promise me that you'll forget that this man had ever existed!"

~End of Yibo's POV~

A/n:


	14. 13 Shocking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~this chapter will be entirely written from Yibo's POV~

I was just about to question my grandmother about her weird outburst, when we have both gotten startled with the angry voice, thundering a few steps away from us.

"What the hell?  
But...wait...isn't he?", lao lao mumbled, pointing her walking stick towards the man yelling at his phone.

"Yes, he is!  
I told you that we will work together, and before you ask, no, we didn't get back together.   
Actually he didn't even want to give me the chance to apologize or explain myself.", I spoke in a cracked voice, trying to hide away from her, my eyes blurred by tears.

She cupped my cheek in her warm hand:  
"Bo-Bo, please, listen to your old lao lao, you know that I love you and want what is the best for you!  
Forget about this love, believe me that it's toxic for you!  
Also, you should give up at this job and resign, right away, from this moment!  
I will give you double the money you would earn from this contract, please Bo-Bo, and..."

Lao lao was interrupted by Zhan, who bowed before her, remembering her from that doomed day.  
  
"I apologize for bothering you with my rude behavior, screaming like that, but I assumed that there was no one here in the lobby, except me, I'm sorry.", Zhan mumbled, after greeting her politely, keep bowing to my grandmother and totally ignoring my existence of course.

"Don't worry young man, not as you were yelling at me or at my grandson.  
Anyway that person who provoked you to scream like that, probably gives you some hard time, as you don't seem to me to be the angry kind of personality, I hope you can solve the issue, ha, ha."

I know my lao lao, she would never act so nicely towards someone she would hate...so why was she so against my love for Zhan Zhan, if she wasn't hating him?

"Yes, that person keeps provoking me indeed and gives me a very hard time, and...sometimes I reach my limits and start screaming at her...yet she doesn't give up!", Xiao Zhan replied, while rejecting another phone call.

"She?", my grandma whispered, mostly to herself, while glancing curiously in my direction.

But Zhan caught her whisper and replied:  
"Yes, she, the woman calling herself as my mother.  
I know you will not approve for what I'm going to say, but... I don't want her in my life, I hate her with passion!"

I got shocked when lao lao didn't scold Xiao Zhan for stating such an outrageous thing like hating his mother, but instead she whispered almost inaudibly:"No wonder...", but she changed quickly the topic, before me or Zhan to ask any questions:  
"Anyways, we shouldn't waste anymore time, we really need to go now.  
Bo-Bo, probably that the contract you signed doesn't allow you to resign right away, as we were planning, because of some lawful reasons, but you will take care about this issue starting with tomorrow. I assume your working day is not over yet, but go find your boss and tell him that I want to talk to him.   
I'm willing to pay a fee if it's necessary, for your absence for the rest of the today working hours, but now we are urgently needed at the hospital!  
The policeman and the lawyer are waiting for us, too!"

"Hospital?  
Policeman, lawyer?!", me and Zhan shouted in the same voice.

"Jiějiě ?  
Mom?  
Dad?", I kept shouting at lao lao, while dragging her by her arm, towards the hotel exit door, followed by Zhan, who was as disturbed as I was.

"Zhan Zhan, Wang Yibo, what's the matter, what's going on, where are you darting?", Xia Zhiguang came in running, detached from the group of people heading back to the studio room, as the lunch break got to an end. 

"Stop!  
Don't rush me like that, I'm not anymore young like you lads are, my goodness!  
Everyone stop, calm down, and let me take a breath!",lao lao shouted, kicking my leg with her walking stick to stop me from running.  
"Bo-Bo, no, it's not about any of our family's members, but about that neighbour kid of yours, A Yuan.  
He needs us, he needs you better saying, but I will explain to you everything, in the car, on our way to the hospital!"

"Oh, my god, I know A Yuan, the kid who lost his crow pet.   
Why is he in the hospital, did he get sick, is he injured?  
I apologize for intruding, but I really got fond of that child, I hope nothing's too serious.", Zhan kept bowing to my grandmother, blocking her way to the door.

-000-

After giving us a few details, to me and also to the overly worried Xiao Zhan, lao lao waited in the car, while I would be talking to the director, who was very understanding and gave me the rest of the day off.

"We're coming too, we'll follow your car with mine!", Zhan and Xia popped up out of nowhere, at the last moment.

On our way to the hospital, lao lao recounted to me how she intended to go in the morning to the bank, but had to stop by my apartment, as she realized that she forgot her purse on my living room table, when she visited me last evening. As she had a spare key, she didn't want to bother me by giving me a call beforehand.  
Anyway, when she was about to lock the front door and leave, she was startled by two policemen who were looking for Wang Yibo whose presence was required to go to the hospital.   
And that's how my grandma was informed that mister Lan, my neighbor and A-Yuan's father, has lost his life in a major car accident with dozens of cars involved, while his mother was in a coma state, with low chances to make it through.  
Thank god that A-Yuan suffered only a few light scratches and bruises, but that was only the physical damage. It's painful to imagine how scared and lost the poor kid must feel.

"We did everything that we could, but sadly, we are not optimistic at all with Mrs Lan's chances, it's not even a matter of hours, she could be pronounced dead by any minute. We can't even call it life this last struggle of her organs, but rather a machine's effect, so sorry.   
She is practically dead, but at least she was conscious for a few moments, before going into the irreversible comatose state, enough to take good bye from her son, poor kid.", the doctor sighed, while leading us towards the office where we were being expected. 

"Where is A-Yuan now? I want to see him, he has nobody to take care of him, he has no relatives.   
His father, rest in peace his soul, told me once that he fell in love with his wife when they were small kids. They were both abandoned babies, raised in an orphanage, and now if Mrs Lan will die too, their son will be an orphan, alone in this world... ", I couldn't refrain myself from bursting into tears.

Tears that poured even harder when I felt Zhan's hand grabbing mine in a comforting squeeze.

"He is asleep, under sedatives right now, but he will probably wake up at the time you will finish talking with the law people waiting for you in that office over there.", the doctor explained.

"Law people, what law people?", I asked, but it was no time for an answer, as the doctor opened the office door and I along with my grandmother were introduced inside.

"He is with me.", I refused to let go on Zhan's hand, ignoring the questioning eyes plastered onto our linked hands, and also ignoring Lao lao's protests.

"And I'm his assistant, I am needed here with them!", Xia slipped inside, too.

After the doctor excused himself and promised me that someone would take me to A-Yuan's ward, we were introduced to the people from the office: a policeman, a child protection agent, a juristconsult or something like that and a few others that I didn't quite take into account.

One of them started to explain:  
"Mister Wang, as you might already know, A-Yuan's father died and his mother will probably die, too, sadly.  
During those few moments of consciousness, Mrs Lan was too weak for giving us a signature, but at least we had recorded her voice, when making her wish known. She expressed the desire for her child to be taken in custody by their neighbor or by the neighbor's family, naming you, Wang Yibo.  
Anyway, you have no obligation to take any responsibilities on the kid..."

"I want to adopt A-Yuan!", I cut him curtly.

"Wait, wait, let's not get hasty and emotional!  
Things are not that simple.  
You can't just adopt a child just like that, especially that you are not blood related to him.  
Actually an adoption could take between a year and three years.  
The law says that the orphan should be put in an orphanage, or eventually, allocated to a foster family for the time being.  
But we did some research on you, and you don't have a job as you are still a student, you have not a stable income, so needed for raising a child, also you are not married, a proper family would be chosen anytime over you, it would be in the kid's interest, even if his mother requested for your person.", another law person explained.

I wanted to reply, but grandma beat me to it:  
"Agree with everything that was said, but my grandson Wang Yibo's family can be the foster family, please do your research properly!  
Not only that we are a rich family, but we can offer A-Yuan a healthy and proper environment and a happy life.  
And when the time will come and my grandson will get married, he will have his own family and will be able to adopt A-Yuan.  
Until then you will never find a better foster family for this child, than Wang Yibo with his family."

"It will be no need to lose time with documents for the foster family.  
Actually you can already start working on the adoptions papers.  
Because even though he will be a student for a few more months, Wang Yibo will not be single anymore, he will be soon married and able to offer A-Yuan two parents and a perfect, loving family.  
About the income, I'm ready to explain everything, he will be a successful singer, and I am...", Zhan chimed in, leaving Lao lao, Xia Zhiguang and especially me, open-mouthed in shock.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?", the law man asked, slightly irritated.

"I apologize for not introducing myself.  
I am Xiao Zhan, the heir of " Xiao Company", an American Company that I can assure you that it has the most solid background from many points of views, including the income issue, to climb on the top of your list of the most suitable families, no matter if in fostering or adopting A-Yuan.  
My assistent here can provide you with all the proving documents.  
What I'm telling you is that Wang Yibo is my fiance and soon to be my husband, so as I was explaining to you, he will be a family, a stable family, rich and based on a love family."

"But you are a man!  
You are both men!  
It's illegal to get married!", two or three persons from the office shouted.  
Actually I was not even sure anymore about what I was hearing.  
Was it for real or was I just imagining things?

"Yes, we are men!  
Yes I am a man, and besides that, I am an American, I have double citizenships actually, Chinese and US.  
As you might know, same gender marriage is legal in the US.   
Also, it's legal for the US married couples to adopt Chinese kids.  
Until then, my fiance, helped by his lovely family can be A-Yuan's foster family.", Zhan Zhan bowed before lao lao, who was pale and trembling like she was seeing a ghost. 

"Could you excuse us for a few seconds?  
Boys, you two out, we must have a word!", grandma poked me and Zhan with her walking stick.

After shutting closed the door from outside, she didn't wait any other moment, but she shocked us both with words uttered through gritted teeth:  
"You can't get married!"

She didn't let us to ask why, but spoke in the same way, just that more emphatic:  
"Because there are ninety nine percent chances that you two are blood related!  
Damn, not ninety nine percent, I am a hundred percent sure!"

  
I didn't even know how to feel, puzzled, dumbfounded, incredulous or scared like hell?  
That's why I didn't understand Zhan's deep sigh of relief, before speaking to my grandmother:  
"Oh, I might understand what you are talking about.  
My roots are Chinese indeed, as my family has emigrated to the US from here.  
Maybe you found out that it happened sometimes on the road for my family tree to cross with Bo's family tree.  
But having the same great great great uncle from the 18th century, or something, that doesn't make me and Bo, blood relatives, who are forbidden to get together and married..."

  
"Stop it!  
Not simply blood related, but you two are first-degree relatives, for God's sake!", lao lao screamed, before collapsing in my arms, on the verge of having a new heart attack.

A/n:


	15. 14 I'm sorry...

After feeding Elsa and taking a shower, Yibo skipped the usual dinner sandwich and headed straight to the bedroom.  
He dropped his tired himself on the bed, cuddled at his chest the warm, purring cat, and started to run behind his closed eyes, the film of that day.

~ Yibo's POV~

Today I tried again to sway lao lao on telling me the whole truth!  
There have already been two weeks since she launched that deadly bomb, and she is still rejecting all my attempts in convincing her to explain herself. 

Each time I'm pressing her with my questions, I get the same kind of answer:  
"Bo Bo, be honest, did you like it to witness...Xiao Zh...erm...your br...erm...hating on his mother?  
Listen to your old granny, his hatred is not easy to bear, he is actually hurting inside, the poor boy.  
And I don't want for my beloved grandson to experience that same kind of pain, I don't want to see you hating your parents, or hating me.  
It would make no good to you to know all the ugly details, trust me.  
Besides, it would make no difference anyway, you two would still be blood relatives."

"But, you told him, why Zhan has the right to know, but not me?!  
I want to know the truth, I deserve to know the truth!  
Please lao lao, I promise I will not hate anyone, I promise...",I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Grandma took my face in her warm hands and wiped my wet cheeks, smiling at me:  
"I wouldn't have told him either, but I had no choice.  
He kept calling me, I don't even know how he got my phone number, and insisted that he doesn't believe me.   
He kept saying that his heart that loves you, knows better than me the truth.   
I was scared that he will convince you too, and the both of you will fall in the dangerous trap of forbidden incestuos love."

"He told you, he loves me?", I shouted, with my heart thumping like crazy, forgetting for a second that my momentary happiness is forbidden, as forbidden as the impossible love that I still feel for him...for my...probably brother.   
He can't be my father, can't be my son, so we can only be brothers...  
But how could that be?!  
How?!  
And why?!  
Why?!

Today was the last day of filming the CF, and probably the last time to ever see him.  
I don't know how I will keep living starting with tomorrow morning.  
It was not easy before either, but at least I got to see him for a few hours every day.  
  
Yes, it was hard to wake up each morning, knowing that I will acknowledge him, once again, turning down all my attempts, each time I would try to speak with him. But at least I was able to see him.   
It pained me that it couldn't be me to comfort him, whenever his best friend was hugging him or wiping a rebel tear away from his beautiful face. But at least I saw him.

I know!   
It's against nature, against any common sense, morality, against anything and everything, to feel like this, but...  
I miss him.  
I love him.  
So, so much.

  
~End of Yibo's POV~

-000-

Yibo was aware of the ringing doorbell only at Elsa's annoyed growl.  
Who could it be, it's not that late, but still it's 9 in the evening, who is it?   
It couldn't be any member of his family, as he spent the whole afternoon at the Wang residence, and Seunggie was busy with her boyfriend. 

He wiped his soaked cheeks and red eyes with the hem of his pajama shirt while rushing to the front door, with a grumpy Elsa in tow.

"Hi, were you sleeping?  
I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I...", his late hour guest mumbled weakly , after he opened the door.

Yibo had tried, god knows how hard he did, but just couldn't...  
He just couldn't stop the tears from running like from a broken water tap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm...", the man standing in the door frame, kept chanting in a voice strangled by tears.

Who knows for how long they have both stayed rooted in the spot, just staring at each other, tears rolling down in quietness.

Xiao Zhan was the first to compose himself:  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, but I couldn't come earlier, and also couldn't wait until tomorrow, as my flight is at 4AM.   
I bought a gift for A-Yuan and I wanted to ask you to give it to him.   
Also, I stopped by for one more reason. To take goodbye from you, because I don't know when we will see each other again."

"I'm sorry for...I...forgive me...please, come inside.", Yibo managed somehow to bring himself together and show his guest in.

"Your flight to the US?  
Do you want something to drink, or eat maybe?", he asked, while grabbing the clothes and the backpack discarded carelessly on the couch from when he came back home.

"Yes, I'm going home to New York, and no, I don't want anything to drink or eat.  
Or maybe a glass of water would be fine.", Zhan replied, taking a seat on the couch, and placing the bag he was carrying, next to him.

"Jiùxīng come, come here, I've missed you a lot.  
Look, I brought a gift for you, too, the pet shop seller said that her kitties customers love to cuddle this teddy the most, I hope you'll like it.", Yibo heard him from the kitchen.

"Seems like Elsa missed you, no lesser than you've missed her.  
I've never seen her getting so cozy with someone else that is not me.   
I remember how she argued with me when I removed her from your cozy butt.", he smiled at the memory, noticing too late what he had slipped off.

Yibo pretended to not see Zhan's huge eyes widening even more, while placing the glass of water on the coffee table. 

"Wait, what?   
You removed Jiùxīng, ermm Elsa, from my cozy butt?", the sitting man rose his voice, startling the cat, who jumped down from his lap.

Yibo could have lied, but at that moment he decided to put to a stop this whole mess, generated by lies.

He placed the bag on the coffee table and sat next to him, taking his hand in his.  
He swallowed his tears at Zhan's heavy gasp when their hands touched:  
"I suppose brothers are allowed to hold hands.  
We have enough time until your flight, I'd like to tell you the whole truth, if you'd want to listen to it.   
Zhan Zhan my love, I mean Xiao Zhan, I know that I don't deserve to have a place in your life, and I'm aware that we probably will never see each other again.  
I lied to you so much, but I never lied about my feelings for you.  
I still love you my sweet Zhan baobei, I tried but I just can't lie nor to you, and especially nor to myself that I don't love you, no matter how talented I thought I was in the lying art.  
Maybe it's good that we will never see each other again, even though I'm bleeding inside at just spelling these hurtful words.  
But, please, I need your forgiveness, to keep me alive...  
If A-Yuan would not need me, I wouldn't even care if..."

Zhan pressed his other palm, on their sandwiched hands, after rubbing his teary eyes and whisper-talked:  
"My beloved Bo Bo, please, don't talk foolishly, of course that you must care about your life!  
Your life is precious not only to A-Yuan!  
So many people love you, your parents, your sister, your amazing lao lao, your best friend, even your uni professors... And me!  
Yes me, your brother loves you.  
Even though I'm not allowed to the love that my heart demands me to love you with, you will remain forever inlaid in my soul as the person who taught me what love is, what forgiveness is and what family should mean.  
You know, the strong love that I feel for you is the reason why I decided to give a chance to listening to my mother, too.  
So what if you lied, who in the world has never lied?  
Our parents lied to us, your grandmother lied for many years by hiding the truth, and..."  
  
"But you never lied to me, while I...", Yibo whispered, a blush of shame creeping up his cheeks.

"No, it's not true.   
You do remember that "Kiss me now, meet me later!" experiment?"

"Huh? Oh my god, do you think I could ever forget that?  
But what do you mean with that it's not true?" 

"It's not true that I have never lied to you.  
Did you never ask yourself, why I was even in that bowl, when I'm not a student, and only students were accepted?"

"You're right, amazing how I've missed that!  
You are the rich heir of an American company, why were you there?"

"Actually, that film production agency belongs to our Company, and I was there for signing some documents.  
The office I was in had a dark mirror glass wall, so I could see the exterior, without being seen.  
I was talking to the phone, looking at nowhere, when my eyes landed on the most handsome man I have ever seen.   
I got extremely intrigued, and even though I thougt that he was accompanied by his girlfriend, I badly wanted to meet him.  
I don't know if you remember that in room number 143, the registration office, it was a dark curtain behind the employee in charge with the ball extraction.   
Well, behind that curtain it was standing me, listening to the discussion, and finding out that the handsome man was not the girl's boyfriend, but even better, he was gay!  
I talked with the director of the experiment film and told him that I want a same gender kiss to be inserted in the film.  
I informed him that I have accidentally heard that one of the male students is gay, so he would have no trouble to kiss another male.   
Also, I told the director that I will offer myself to be his partner in kissing, as the director knew about my sexuality.   
Under the condition for the student would never know that the matching balls extraction was not by hazard.  
See, I lied, too!", he chuckled, perking those juicy lips in his signature goofy, baby pout.

Yibo's heart couldn't take it anymore and for a moment he forgot about what is allowed and what not.  
Unconsciously, he started leaning slowly...  
Zhan was not moving at all, they were both like in a trance, teleported into an universe that had nothing to do with the real world.  
Bo's eyes fluttered closed at the hot palm plastered at his nape.  
He could feel the other's breath ghosting his half parted lips, when...Meoooow!

"Thank you Jiùxīng, I didn't call you with this name (A/n: Savior in Chinese) for nothing.   
You saved me, you saved us, once again!  
But, I should call you by your real name, Elsa.  
Bo Bo, tell me her story, did you buy her from the pet store?", Zhan smiled, standing up and picking the cat in his arms, trying to talk and act casually like they were not just about making the most outrageous mistake.

"No, I didn't buy Elsa, but before telling you her story, show me your gift for A-yuan, is it in this big mysterious bag?", Yibo tried his best to pull the most casual acting, even though his heart was still trembling like a leaf in the wind. 


End file.
